Lighter Moments on the Dutchman
by Jedipati
Summary: This is a series of one shots that will tell about the lighter times on the Dutchman. These stories will range from Pre movies to Post movies, or into AU territory. New Chapter: The Turner family has an unexpected ancestor. AU!
1. A minor Annoyance

A Minor Annoyance

Summary: To the Captain and crew of the _Flying Dutchman_, things were calm … until they had a run in with some particularly stupid pirates. Post AWE, and spoilers.

Things were fairly calm in the area of the Pacific the _Flying Dutchman _found herself.

Her crewmen weren't sure why they are drifting here, unanchored but no course set, where there were no souls to guide. To be honest, her Captain wasn't sure either.

Captain William Turner was eight years to the duty, but he found that it still had some surprises for him. He was down in his quarters with his first mate, his helmsman, and the boson, leaving his second mate on watch. "Why are we here, Captain?"

Will shrugged in answer to the helmsman's question. "I'm not sure, to be honest, Father. But it is nice to just take a bit of a break." The young captain sighed. "I… We're going to drift for a while, give the crew a rest."

"SAIL HO!" The lookout's cry resounded through the ship.

Will cursed. "Or not." He said. "To stations." They exited, Captain Turner already looking up. "Details, Mister Stevens!" He ordered.

"Off the starboard bow, bearing… she's turning toward us, Captain! Looks like a fair sized brig." The look out paused. "Sir, they're readying… They've run up a Jolly Roger!"

Will looked to starboard, where he could just see a ship. "They're going to attack us." He heard a member of the crew say. He could sympathize with the man's disbelief. What captain would attack the _Flying Dutchman_… well, aside from Jack Sparrow?

"Aye." Will responded. "Well, let's not disappoint them. Man the guns. Mr. Turner, to your station. Jimmylegs- run up our colors- that might give them pause."

Will nodded to his father, at the helm. Bootstrap Bill Turner nodded back, and held the ship steady. Will turned back to watch the approaching ship.

"Pirates." He said in amusement. "Apparently, piracy does not guarantee brains."

Several members of his crew snickered. "You've met Pintel and Ragetti, right, Captain?"

"I've sailed with them, Mr. Turner." He paused. "But even they wouldn't be stupid enough to attack the _Dutchman_ without good reason."

"Or infiltrate her crew, right Captain?"

Will laughed. "Blame Jack Sparrow for that one, Clanker."

He shook his head. "Captain? Are we firing first?"

"No. Let them make the first move. If we're lucky, they'll realize that attacking us would be suicide."

"We're not going below?" Bill asked.

"Not yet." Will narrowed his eyes. "Only if we need to."

"She's run out her guns, Captain."

"I'm thinking going below might be needed, Captain."

"Don't you think the _Dutchman_ can handle a brig? That's assuming they don't realize who we are." Will ignored the byplay, watching the movement on the approaching ship.

The opposing ship slewed to the side, and presented her broadside. Will groaned. Apparently, they were inept as well as stupid.

A second later, Will saw a puff of white… then several more. Most of the cannon shots missed, hitting the water before the Dutchman, but two hit the ship, taking out part of the rail and punching a hole in the mainsail.

Will shook his head. "Fire." He ordered. Unlike their attackers, the _Dutchman_'s crew aimed true. Holes appeared as if by magic in the other ship. "Bring her around, Mr. Turner." Will ordered. "Close to boarding distance. Maccus, get a boarding crew ready. I'll be going with you. We'll try to keep it nonfatal. If I can avoid it, I don't want to ask the Question. Not to this group."

Within moments, the _Dutchman_ was alongside the other ship. Will ducked as he felt something fly just past his head- reflex, really, since a bullet wouldn't kill him. He sighed as he straightened back up. "Let's just head over there." Will said wearily. This was not what he'd had in mind for his day. He smiled suddenly. "No, Maccus, you and your group swing over. I'll join you in a minute."

His first mate grinned at him, following his line of thinking.

What better way to get these… pirates… to stop shooting at them then to shock them into stillness? His crew was grinning as they prepared to board the other ship. Maybe some fun would come out of this, quite frankly, embarrassing encounter with pirates.

Will glanced down at the gun crews. They had everything well in hand, and he nodded. He looked around the rest of the ship, and then nodded to Maccus. "Go." He said. Maccus and his group swung over.

The pirates- other pirates, because the _Dutchman_ was technically a pirate vessel- turned their attentions to the boarders.

The fight was going well, though the other pirates proved to be better at hand to hand then against another ship. Will judged it was time for him to go over. "I'm going over." He told his second mate. He didn't wait for a response. With a thought, he was on board the other ship, right in front of the captain.

He didn't give the other captain time to react- not that the man was reacting anyway. "P…Parley?" The captain asked timidly after Will brought his sword up and under the other man's chin.

Will sighed and glanced around the rest of the ship. His crew had the other crew well in hand, and both sides had only a few injuries. Good. He wouldn't have to ask the Question.

"Alright men. Hold them back- no one needs to do anything stupid." Will sheathed his sword, trusting his men to keep the other pirates in check. He turned to fully face the other captain. "What were you thinking, attacking the _Flying Dutchman_?" He asked.

"The _Flying Dutchman_?" The other captain squeaked. "That's not possible. I've seen that ship… it's… not like yours."

Will smiled. "Things change." He said. "Didn't you know?" His smile faded and the other captain pushed himself as far back as he dared. Will turned away from the man, fairly certain that he wouldn't attack, and even if the man did, it wouldn't harm him.

"Alright men. Search the ship; any supplies we need, take them. We'll leave this group of sorry pirates with enough to limp back to the nearest port."

"Aye, Captain." Maccus responded. "So we're letting them go?"

"Aye, we are." Will said. "They're too pathetic to bother with, and I won't have any of them on my ship." He suppressed another grin as he noticed several of the pirates sigh in relief. He was trying to frighten these pirates, not reassure them. It was times like this (rare though they were) when the reputation of the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ came in useful.

Will watched his crew search the ship- which he abruptly realized that he didn't know which ship this was- for supplies. He kept an eye on the captives, though they didn't seem to be inclined to do anything.

"Captain Jones?"

"My name is Captain Turner, boy." He said as he turned to the crew member who had spoken.

"But I thought Davy Jones was captain of the Flying Dutchman."

Will snorted. "You're brave, lad. I'll give you that." He smiled coldly. "And Jones was Captain. Until I killed him." The young lad recoiled.

"Ye killed Jones?"

Will turned to face the speaker. "I did." He neglected to explain the circumstances- he was trying to scare the pirates.

He noticed Hadras was trying not to laugh as he approached. "We've got everythin', Captain."

"Thank you Mr. Hadras. Back to the _Dutchman_!" Will ordered. "Don't bother with the ropes this time, men."

His crew chuckled and melted into the wood of the ship around them. Will waited a moment to make sure they were all gone and turned to the other captain. "Be grateful we're letting you go, Captain." He said ominously before he returned to the _Dutchman_.

He reappeared right next to the helm. "I'll take her, Mr. Turner." He said. "Get ready to go below."

"Aye Captain." Bootstrap replied. He spread the word that they were diving, and with a spin of the wheel, Will sent them down.

The Dutchman tilted gracefully, and water rushed up around them. As soon as they were below the surface and out of sight of the other ship, Will brought them to a stop and started to laugh.

Hadras sat down hard and was laughing himself sick.

Will started laughing harder, folding against the wheel as he did so.

Most of the other members of the boarding crew were laughing. The rest of the crew were staring at them.

Finally, Hadras managed to control himself and looked Bootstrap. "They thought he… they thought the Captain was as bad as Jones."

Bootstrap snorted. Around the ship, crewmen were laughing.

Will finally managed to regain control. "That wasn't what I had planned for the day, but it was different." He said. He glanced around. "We'll stay underwater for now." He ordered. "Let the crew… get it out." He glanced around at the very merry crew.

Bootstrap smiled. 'Twas nice to have a bit of a break, even if it hadn't been what was expected.

I hope you enjoyed that, and please let me know what you think!


	2. Drinking Game

Hello again! I've decided to continue the storyline. Well, actually, I've made this a series of vignettes about the lighter moments on the Flying Dutchman. Between the Duty, the curse, the Captains, and the crew, they rather need lighter moments.

I have ideas for at least half a dozen of the lighter moments, but if you have any ideas, let me know, and I'll credit the idea to you if I like it and write it.

Thanks to everyone who responded to the first moment!

Drinking Game

This one takes place about thirty years before Curse of the Black Pearl, I think.

Maccus, the newest first mate of the _Flying Dutchman_, glanced up at the surface of the water. For three days, he'd not slept. He hadn't even gone below deck. He'd been too excited.

The position of first mate was not something he'd ever expected to gain. Even now, three days later, he couldn't believe that the Captain had chosen him as first mate.

He turned as he heard the Captain come up behind him.

"If this had been any other ship, Maccus, you would have gone below two days ago." Davy Jones said. "If this were any other ship, I'd have ordered you off duty two days ago."

"Aye Captain." Maccus responded. There really wasn't anything else he could say. He was lucky this was the _Flying Dutchman_- the crew was perfectly capable of going without sleep for weeks- or food, or air for that matter.

So there was no danger to this- but the Captain was remarking on it.

The Captain tilted his head in amusement. "You're the third first mate to react like this." He said with a smile.

"I thought I was the fourth?" Maccus asked.

Jones laughed briefly. "Smith became my first mate before I was tricked into this. And that was when I became captain, in any case."

"So you were the one up three days straight?"

Jones laughed again. "Near enough." He admitted. Maccus smiled.

"In any event, Maccus, I have something of a tradition when I choose a new first mate." Maccus turned to the Captain. "I started it after Smith… left." For a moment, the Captain looked sad. Then he shook himself and turned to his current first mate. "What happened in your town when someone was honored?"

Maccus frowned. "Well… not much happened in my hometown." He said. "But my family had a tradition. I never really expected to… Well, they're all probably gone now." He looked down for a moment before he blinked. "Huh. Never really thought of that." He said.

"Tis something all my crew remembers sooner or later." Jones said, not entirely without sympathy, and Maccus abruptly remembered that the Captain was completely separated from his lady.

Maccus looked away. When he looked back up, Jones was watching him. "What was your family's tradition?"

"A drinking game." Maccus said. "Actually, it's more of a contest." He frowned. "Well, it's really complicated." He shrugged lightly. "It's mostly just an excuse to get everyone completely drunk- to the point of passing out."

Jones laughed. "We can do that." He said.

Maccus blinked. "The entire crew?" He asked. "Do we even have enough alcohol on board? Especially as it takes a lot to get most of us drunk?"

Jones nodded. "Of course." He said.

Maccus watched in awed puzzlement as the Captain called all hands to the deck and ordered Wyvern and The Twins to bring the rum out.

He hadn't known they'd had this much rum on board. He shrugged, and grabbed a bottle. He was not going to waste rum, or a chance to get drunk.

He found himself roped into a drinking game with the new crewmember- Clanker- and Greenbeard. Not that he minded, especially after the first few bottles shared between them.

After six, he was drunk, but Maccus was sure he was winning the game. If only he could remember the point of the game.

After eight, he'd lost track of who was winning, but that was half the point, so it wasn't too bad.

After ten, he'd given up the drinking game, and was watching Penrod and Jimmylegs chase Koleniko and Crash around the mast. He didn't want to know why they were running around and around when they could just go through the mast. The Captain was taking with Hadras, both of them propped up near the wheel, so drunk they couldn't even stand.

For some reason, that struck Maccus as funny, reminding him of the last time he'd been to one of his family's celebrations. His father and uncle had ended up in nearly the same positions, minus the ship's wheel.

Maccus laughed at the thought of the Captain at one of his family's parties.

Ye Gods but he was drunk if he was thinking about that. Yet alone thinking that it was a good idea.

He glanced down at the bottle he was holding and shrugged. The point of this was to get drunk. He took another drink.

Maccus leaned back and watched his fellow crewmembers. This was nice. He just hoped that their tolerance for alcohol would translate into no hangover.

He took another drink. This really wasn't the time to think such thoughts.

Heh. "What shall we do with a drunken sailor?" Or, an entire ship of drunken sailors who could also breathe underwater, and generally cause chaos.

I have no idea where this one came from, but the entire idea is too ridiculous not to write.


	3. Singing, or Something Like It

Singing or Something Like It

This one takes place about eight years before CotBP, or roughly the same time Elizabeth finds Will. Clanker and Bootstrap, mainly, with the Dutchman's brig as the location. This one is a bit shorter then the other ones. Uh… I'm not going to say anything more, or I'll spoil it.

Clanker shifted slightly, and then stood up. He wasn't interested in becoming part of the brig's wall, so he started to pace. After a while (one hundred times going back and forth in the cell) he noticed the water in the hall shifting.

He sighed and grabbed the walls as the ship jolted. The water drained rapidly. They were back on the surface. Perfect.

He much preferred talking in air, though it wasn't exactly difficult to talk underwater. But the sound was better when they weren't underwater.

He took a deep breath and started to sing. Badly. Even before he'd joined the crew, he couldn't carry a tune in a bucket. He'd only grown worse with time.

Clanker was counting on it.

He might be confined to the brig for three months because of something he didn't bloody well do, but he wasn't going to make it easy for anyone else either.

After several minutes of caterwauling, someone hurried down the hall toward him. "Clanker." The crewman hissed. Ah, Bill Turner, the crewmember they'd picked up off the sea floor. Clanker broke off the song.

"Oh, hello Bootstrap."

Bill relaxed. He was still pretty much completely human looking, though there were barnacles growing along his shoulder. "Thank you." He said meaningfully.

"For?" Clanker asked. "Oh, the singing?"

"Yes."

Clanker sniggered. "Horrible, isn't it."

Bill blinked. He leaned forward against the bars of the cell. "You know?"

"Of course I know. I'm can't sing worth anything, Bootstrap. That'd be why I'm doing it."

Bill laughed. "I see."

"So, why you?" Clanker asked.

"Maccus grabbed me and sent me down here with orders to tell you to stop. I've told you to stop." Bill smiled slightly. "And, as someone who didn't have anything to do with the mess that landed you here for the next three months, will you please stop singing?"

Clanker laughed. "Alright, Bootstrap." He said. "I won't sing all the time." Bill sighed in relief. "But… you have to teach me any songs you do know, so I can sing them." Clanker continued.

"But you can't sing." Bill exclaimed. "Or… not very well, anyway."

Clanker nodded. "But I have to have something to do, Bootstrap." He said. "I only said I wouldn't sing all the time."

Bootstrap stared at him for a moment. "I'll teach you some songs, unless you already know them."

"Sure." Clanker said.

Bill frowned for a moment. "I'll assume you know The Song." He said.

"We don't sing that one on this ship."

"Why not?" Bill asked.

Clanker shrugged. "I don't know. We're not allowed. If we do, we're given the worst duties- after we're flogged."

Bill stepped back.

Clanker smiled. "Doesn't matter." He said. "What songs do you know?"

"All sorts, Clanker. If I do this, don't tell Maccus."

"Sure. I'll get you some of the good rum, once I get out, too."

"Then we have an accord." Bill said.

They shook hands, and Bill settled down on the ground just outside his cell. Clanker sat down as well.

"This song, I learned when I was a lad on the merchant ship the Dolphin." Bill said.

Clanker smiled.

And we'll leave those two to their singing- or, Bill to his singing, Clanker to his… noise. I hope you all enjoyed this one, I'm not to happy with it. There's something missing, I think.


	4. Leviathan Speaking

Leviathan Speaking

This one takes place right in the middle of Dead Man's Chest. Featuring the Captain, the Crew, and Special Guest Stars the Kraken and temporary crewman William Turner the Second.

Now, according to exhaustive research (watching the movie again), this could have happened in the time given. However, based on other events in the movie, it probably didn't. So I've labeled this one AU.

A note on the timeline of the movie: the way I figure it, Will is on the Dutchman for a little over 48 hours. The first night, he meets his father again, is flogged, and meets Wyvern. The next day, night, and day is unseen, but he's probably recovering from his injuries. Based on how he's acting in the dice scene, and when he steals the key, he's at least partially healed, which is why I have the extra day there. This takes place on the second day, a few hours before the dice game.

No, I don't know WHERE this one came from. My mind is scary, sometimes.

Despite what his crew might think, Davy Jones was well aware that he hadn't forced the Turner lad to give an oath yet.

He was also aware that most members of his crew wondered if they should bring it up. Except for Turner, senior. That one was hoping the Captain would forget entirely.

Davy chuckled lightly. He was not going senile, after all. But he was waiting, and for good reason. As long as the boy was mortal, he was part of the deal he'd struck with Jack Sparrow. Once time was up on that deal, and Davy knew the pirate would not keep it, he'd compel the oath from young Master Turner.

Until tomorrow night, he could handle having a mortal on his ship. The Captain frowned and made a quick correction to the ship's course. As he did so, the mortal in question came up on deck.

The boy glanced around, taking in the weather, the direction of sail, and half a dozen other important things. Davy nodded. The boy was clearly new to seamanship, but he was a quick learner and smart besides.

He might even be Davy's next first mate, once Maccus' term of service was done in twenty three years. Davy got that sense from him- a hint of possible power, of the ability to become something more then human- that he liked to have in his first mates.

For now, however, the Captain had to prevent the boy from trying to escape. Davy nodded. He hadn't been especially worried before now, as Turner had still been recovering from the flogging that first night. Now he was healed enough to try something, probably something foolish, to escape.

The best way to keep that from happening was to distract the boy. "Mr. Turner!" The Captain called out.

"Aye Captain?" Bill Turner asked.

"Yes Sir?" Will Turner responded less then a second later.

Davy paused. "The younger Mr. Turner, if you please." A quiet chuckle ran through the crew, and even the Captain was amused. This could be a problem, eventually. For now, it was merely funny. He beckoned the boy up to the helm.

He watched the Turners exchange wry glances before the lad handed over whatever he'd brought from below deck to Hadras and headed up to the helm.

Everyone seemed to be in high spirits today. The Captain smiled. No doubt that meant that a game or two of liar's dice would be played tonight.

"Yes sir?" Turner repeated as he stopped just off to the side.

"Does Maccus still have you on the lighter duties, Mr. Turner?"

"Yes, he does." Turner said.

"Good." The Captain responded.

Turner frowned slightly but didn't say anything.

Before Davy could say anything else, a loud, bone rattling sound shook the _Dutchman_. Turner's eyes widened and he grabbed the hand rail to steady himself.

Davy smiled. "Ah. I had hoped she was around."

"She?" Turner muttered as he straightened back up. Then he cursed and stepped back in shock.

Davy didn't react. He knew exactly what he'd see if he turned around.

The rest of the crew was reacting, smiling and relaxing. With the Kraken around, not much would get done today. Especially with a mortal on board. She was going to be very curious about young Master Turner, which should do nicely to keep him distracted and busy.

You have a mortal on the ship.

Davy laughed and turned around. "It's a temporary matter, lass."

Most of the crew was laughing, though Turner senior was shaking his head unhappily. Turner junior was frowning in confusion.

He seems different.

Turner frowned and tilted his head.

"You've not met many mortals."

He can almost hear me.

"What?" Bill Turner breathed.

Davy turned back to Will Turner. "You can hear her?" He asked.

The boy blinked. "I can hear… something." He said. "Something on the edge of the wind, as if someone was whispering a little too far away."

Davy suppressed a smile. Few mortals would ever be able to hear even that much from the Kraken.

Do you doubt what I know?

"Of course not, lass. But I am the Captain, and I must be certain."

Turner was wide eyed and obviously straining to hear.

You will hurt yourself if you try too hard. The Kraken told the boy.

Turner gasped. "I heard that." He breathed.

I was speaking directly to you. Everyone can hear when I speak to them. But you could almost hear even when I wasn't. That is rare, young mortal.

The boy frowned. "I see."

Davy broke in. "Perhaps I should introduce you. Lass, this is William Turner, and yes he is the son of one of my crewmen. Turner, this is the Kraken. Often times I call her Leviathan."

Turner bowed formally. "It fits." He said softly.

He will be part of the crew? She asked Davy.

"Eventually, yes." Davy said. "But I will need to wait until tomorrow night."

Turner made an unhappy sound. He could obviously guess what that was about.

Why tomorrow night?

The boy sighed. He'd heard that one.

"I have a debtor that is trying to get out of paying his due. The lad is part of that."

"Not willingly." Turner muttered.

"And it is unlikely that Sparrow will actually keep his part of the bargain. But just in case, I will wait until the three days are up."

Why did this Sparrow not take to land? He would have had nearly ten years before you could find him.

"Good question." Maccus asked as he came up to the helm. "Turner, why didn't Sparrow head for land?"

Turner sighed and shook his head. "He did. The cannibals changed his mind."

"The what?" Hadras asked, shocked. Davy looked down. Most of the crew was watching this strange grouping of mortal, Captain, and two of the Kraken's thinner tentacles wrapped around them.

"Jack came this close to being dinner." Turner said with a grimace. "So did I. They got most of the crew of the _Pearl_."

I did not know that humans ate one another.

"They don't, usually." Maccus said. He was staring at Turner is surprise- and was that a bit of respect?

Turner apparently caught it as well. "An island, perhaps three days travel from where you… ah… found me." He paused. "Three days on the _Pearl_. The natives there…"

"I know the island." Maccus said with a shudder.

Davy smiled. Turner had just earned Maccus' respect. He'd have to find out what that island was like. He watched for a few minutes, as Turner and Maccus tried to explain cannibalism to Leviathan, and failed. Then he chuckled and turned to the task of keeping the ship moving when the Kraken was partially draped over it.

Let the boy get to know Leviathan. He'd need her to trust him when he was first mate. Davy could always ask why she'd shown up later.

The Captain kept his mind on the ship and only vaguely noted when Maccus returned to his duties. It was when the Kraken shifted to allow Turner to go that he turned. "Leviathan, why did you visit?"

I wanted to know why you stayed on the surface for so long.

Davy chuckled. "Now you know, lass." He said.

I like him. She said privately. But you know he's planning to escape, correct?

"I had figured."

As long as you know. Until later, Captain Jones. Goodbye all.

The crew called out their farewells, and Davy nodded. He turned his attention back to the ship as the Kraken slipped away. "Well, Mr. Turner, what did you think?"

"I think that I don't want to get on her bad side." Turner said frankly. "But she seems to be… loyal, I would say."

"I've known her since shortly after I became captain of the _Dutchman_, Mr. Turner. She has been a very good companion. You'll understand in time."

Surprisingly, the boy smiled. "I think you'll understand when I say that I hope I don't."

Davy nodded. "I think I do." He said. He dismissed Turner with a gesture. He had other things to worry about, for the moment.

This one wasn't as funny as the others. It wasn't actually meant to be, though I think it still qualifies as a lighter moment.

This one was actually written in response to something that's been bugging me about DMC, and how Jones didn't immediately make Will a member of the crew. As Will said: "I swore no oath." This was a bit of an oversight on Captain Jones' part, but one necessary for the plot. Hope my reasoning makes sense.


	5. Eclipse

Eclipse

Sorry to take so long with this one: this is not what I had intended to write as the next lighter moment. However, I'm stuck on what I had planned, and this story came out and grabbed me by the throat.

I hate it when that happens. Alright then. This one takes place starting at 1:51 a.m. on August 28, 2007, just off the coast of California. Why so precise? Well, there was a certain event that took place then and there, and I think the crew might enjoy it.

This is set assuming that the CotFD was not broken, i.e., Will's still Captain. Also, I am assuming most of the crew has moved on, though Maccus, Clanker, Hadras, and Bill are still there, and seemed to have decided that they are as much a part of the ship as if Davy Jones were still Captain and they were imitating Wyvern. Or, that's what they seem to be telling me. Will doesn't understand them at all. Davy's pouting because his story got put on the backburner…

Ahem. No need to talk about my muses.

The _Flying Dutchman_ broke the surface easily, as she had many times before.

At the helm, her Captain smiled as he gave the orders that would leave the ship motionless at sea. He lightly ran his hands over the helm, calming his fierce, proud, and above all _living_ ship. "Not now. We're taking a bit of a break."

The surge of agreement from the ship bound to his soul startled him, but he merely smiled. It wasn't often that they disagreed.

"Captain?" Will Turner looked up at his father.

"Tell the crew to stand down. This isn't a part of the Duty. We're taking a break."

"Aye, sir."

The crew relaxed. Will wondered idly how long it would be before someone noticed…

"What's with the moon?"

There it was. "Captain?" Maccus asked quietly as Will smiled.

"It's an eclipse, Maccus." Will told his first mate.

"How'd ye know, William?"

"The moon influences the tides, Father. I know where it is at all times." Will chided gently.

Bill looked down slightly, but he was smiling. Maccus laughed. Will grinned. It wasn't often he got a chance to tease his father.

The crew settled in to watch, enjoying the rare break. Will watched as the shadow slipped steadily over the moon, turning it red.

He smiled as he watched. The crew was all over the deck, watching, though Hadras had climbed the rigging and was up at in the crow's nest.

Will's eyes widened as totality hit and a flash of turquoise lit the moon. He hadn't expected that. The crew murmured among themselves as they watched. "Not quite a flash of green, was it Captain?"

Will laughed. "No, Mr. Clanker, it wasn't. But it was pretty impressive."

"Aye, that it was." Clanker responded. "How long will it last?"

"An hour and a half for the moon to be completely covered, and then another hour or so before it's pretty much done."

"I'm glad you knew about this, Captain."

"This one came during a slack time, Mr. Clanker." Will responded. "We can afford to take a break and watch. We're going to be busy, soon, too. There are a few hurricanes brewing." He laughed. "At least this one is visible over the ocean. We just need to get out of here before dawn, and before the fishing boats and tourist ferry come through."

Clanker laughed. "That'd be interesting, though, wouldn't it, Captain?"

"We'd give the ships' crews heart attacks." Maccus said.

Bill smiled at the thought. "The tourists, of course, would simply consider us part of the attraction."

"The _Flying Dutchman_ is not a tourist attraction." Will said flatly.

His crew laughed. After a moment, he joined in. He leaned back against the mast and smiled.

They watched for a long time. Finally, Bill leaned back. "Dawn's approaching, Captain." He said.

"Aye, I'm well aware of that." Will said. He was smirking as he looked up at the now uncovered moon.

Hadras shot him a curious look. Will noticed but he was more concerned with what the _Dutchman_ was telling him. "Alright, you've convinced me." He murmured out loud.

Bill looked at him, but the Captain was smiling. "She wants to have a bit of fun." Will said. Before anyone could ask him what he meant, he stepped away from the mast. "To stations! Lower the sails and raise anchor! Mr. Brown, port the helm! Raise the colors- I want everyone to know who we are! Let's see what the Coast Guard makes of a ghost ship!"

As the sun rose, the moon set, and the wind came up, filling the sails as the ship swung around in a broad starboard arc. The _Flying Dutchman_- the second fastest sailing ship that ever existed- leapt forward. Will took the helm, a startlingly mischievous grin on his face.

The _Dutchman_'s flag was the distinctive black of a pirate's flag, with a red hourglass set in the middle. Bill only wondered what the others on the water would think. "Captain! Ships approaching. The ferry from the island, and a Coast Guard cutter!" Mr. Calvin, currently in the crow's nest, called out.

"Perfect." Will said. He shifted slightly, altering their course a few points. One could only imagine what the crew and passengers of the two ships were thinking as the _Dutchman_ raced to them, apparently on an intercept course. "Pile on the sails, Mr. Maccus!" Will ordered. "I want to make Jack jealous."

The crew laughed. There was no way for the _Dutchman_ to match the _Black Pearl_'s speed when they were above water and with the wind, but it was fun to try.

Bill could see frantic movement on the Coast Guard cutter, which was swinging around to place itself between the ferry and the _Dutchman_. Just as it became obvious that the Dutchman couldn't stop in time to keep from hitting the cutter, Will called out "DOWN!" and they began to dive.

The ship didn't even slow as she glided through the water underneath the cutter, and then the ferry. As they pulled away, Will gave another order. "To the surface!"

Bill grinned then, and they exploded out of the water, speed and beauty all in one.

The crew could hear the shouts of surprise from the other two ships as Will brought the _Dutchman_ around. "Farewell and Godspeed!" The Captain shouted. "I hope never to meet you in my Duty!"

"Who are you? And what ship is that?"

"This is the _Flying Dutchman _and I am her Captain!" Will called out. He turned back to the crew. "Let's go." He said. As the crew hurried back to stations, Will brought the ship around to catch the wind again. They sailed briskly away.

"You're going to get yelled at for that stunt." Bill commented as he took over at the wheel.

Will grinned. "By who?" He asked. "Elizabeth will merely be upset that she wasn't here. Jack will be jealous that he didn't think of it. Everyone else will just laugh."

"Good point. Elizabeth will still yell at you."

Will laughed, still caught up in the adrenaline of the moment, and the ship's own excitement. "You're probably right." He conceded. "Ah well. What's done is done. And don't deny that you enjoyed it."

"Aye. I think everyone did. It's time for the _Dutchman_ to be more then a legend again."

Will tilted his head. "She agrees." He said with a small smile. "Set course for Hawaii." He ordered. "And then Singapore to meet with the others."

"Do you think they'll have heard about this?" Maccus asked.

"Probably." Mr. Brown leaned over and said. "With the internet- which I know you don't care about but you should know about- they'll be able to find out about it now."

It turned out he was right. And Bill was right too- Elizabeth did yell at Will. But she was laughing as she did so.

Final notes: All details about the eclipse were as accurate as possible. I watched part of it, and researched more. I'm told there was a shooting star visible in Northern California, though it wasn't visible at this location.

The 'ferry' I refer to is the one to and from Catalina Island, which is just off the coast of Southern California, about an hour's ferry ride away. It's a big tourist attraction, but it is also the home to a few thousand (or more) full time residents as well. I am from Southern California, so I know the area pretty well, though I never got the chance to go to Catalina.

And yes, I'm assuming that Jack (and/or the _Black Pearl_ crew) found the fountain of youth.


	6. Headings

Headings

This one went a little faster then normal.

This lighter moment takes place about five years before DMC, and deals with a very… cerebral subject. (Sorry)

I really, really hate the title. But I couldn't think of anything better for this one. I'll give you a hint- Hadras. Yes, groan at the bad pun. I'm really, really, really sorry about that. My natural sense of humor got loose. I'll try to rein it in, in the future.

Yes, this is a lighter moment, and no, the story isn't as bad as the notes.

That said, enjoy.

* * *

Hadras glanced up at the sails. They were sailing through some of the worst weather he'd ever seen, at least the worst that hadn't been an actual storm, and the sails were protesting every gust.

The Captain wasn't happy, but he was on the helm and his guidance had kept several minor disasters from happening.

Hadras just wanted to know why they couldn't dive. He'd muttered something to Bootstrap, but the other man didn't know either.

Neither had Clanker. Hadras put his mind off the problem and concentrated on his duties.

For several hours, all the crew could think about was keeping the ship intact and above the water. No one knew why they didn't just go below, except for the Captain, and he wasn't talking. Hadras suspected the Captain was in a bad mood and just wanted them all to be miserable. But he wasn't so stupid as to say that out loud.

Hadras sighed. Before he could move to the next task, someone shouted a warning. A spar had partially broken and was swinging loose. Crewmen scattered, but before Hadras could move, it hit him square on the back of his head.

He tumbled to the ground. For a moment, Hadras lay stunned, and then he tried to get back up. He got up. But the view remained the same.

What?

Hadras tried again. He was aware of his body moving, stumbling around, but his head didn't move.

What, by the gods, was happening? "Hadras! Stop!"

No, he had to stand up! He needed to get up! Why wasn't it working? "**STOP**!" He froze; panic still working its way through him. But he couldn't disobey the Captain.

Water rushed up around him and he knew they had finally dived. But he didn't think beyond that. He was trapped and he couldn't move. No. He could move, but it didn't change what he saw. He didn't understand. He heard a flurry of orders and then the Captain stopped next to him. Next to his HEAD. His head wasn't attached to his body.

"Now then. This is a new one." The Captain said.

"Captain?" Hadras managed to ask, dragging his fragile composure back together. Davy Jones' presence helped.

"Mr. Hadras." The Captain said dryly. "You've certainly managed to surprise us."

"I don't understand!" Hadras cried. "I can't move!"

"Yes ye can." Bootstrap said off to the side. He was holding on to something. It looked like a headless body.

Hadras jerked, or tried to. The body Bootstrap was holding jerked back. "Oh Gods." Hadras whispered.

"Aye." Davy responded. "Ye've apparently been decapitated, Mr. Hadras."

"But I can still feel my body." Now that he knew what was happening, his panic was fading rapidly. He wasn't dying, after all.

The Captain smirked and picked up his head. The movement made him dizzy for a moment before the view settled. "Yer not dead, Mr. Hadras." Davy said. "Part of the crew. Ye canna die until yer term of service is up."

"But, apparently, you can loose your head." Bootstrap said with an uncharacteristic smirk.

There were snorts from several members of the crew as they gathered around.

The Captain held out Hadras' head and placed it in his arms. "In more ways then one." Davy agreed. "Now then. If ye just wait a bit, Mr. Hadras, ye should be able to place yer head back on yer shoulders and it will stay there. But it might take some time."

"Aye, Captain." Hadras managed to smile slightly. "But at least I know I'll have a good head on my shoulders."

There was dead silence for a few seconds before Davy snorted. That started someone to chuckling. Within moments, the entire crew- including Hadras- was laughing. Hadras nearly dropped his head, but managed to hold on.

So maybe this could be useful. At the very least, it was good for a laugh.

* * *

Hmmm. Well, I'm afraid my sense of humor got going again. I hope you enjoyed the story, though. 


	7. For the First Time

For the First Time

Author's notes: Finally! I've been trying to write this story for nearly a month. It's the Davy Jones story that I alluded to in my author's notes in "Eclipse." I've finally been able to write it. This takes place some 200 years before CotBP. Davy Jones has just started his first ten years as ferryman. He's missing Calypso when he meets someone. Someone we all know.

Davy Jones shook his head as he brought the _Flying Dutchman_ up from the land of the dead. He'd been doing this for two years now, and he was still amazed at what his ship could do.

He signaled to Wyvern to lower the flag. There was no one nearby and no need to tell who they were. Not that they weren't distinctive in any case. Dutch Fluyts were rare enough in this part of the world and even then, there were none quite like the _Flying Dutchman_.

Davy frowned. There was something in the ocean off to the side, something big… and aware. "Luff the sails!" He ordered. "Lower anchor and heave to!"

The crew did as ordered. Within minutes, the ship was at a virtual standstill. Davy looked off to port. Whatever it was that was watching them had also stopped.

"If ye're going to watch us, I'd like ta know ye."

[Very well then.

Davy's eyes widened. He hadn't heard that with his ears, but his mind. He felt a wave of reassurance from his ship, then two long tentacles lifted out of the water and wrapped around the sterncastle. Davy was shaken as one of them wrapped around him.

The crew began to panic. "KRAKEN!" Smith, Davy's first mate, screamed.

"HOLD IT!" Davy yelled.

[I will not harm you. The creature said.

"Then why are ye here?" Davy asked. "Kraken…"

[I am curious. The creature admitted. [How is it that a ship of man passes both over and under the water? And how do you pass to the land of the Dead?

Davy paused. "If ye will stop scaring m' crew, I can tell ye."

[Of course. The tentacles slid off and back into the water. [Though I would appreciate it if you don't try to sail away. I can keep up, but I am a bit tired right now.

"We have an accord." Davy said with a smile. "What should I call you?" His crew was still scared, but as Davy continued to talk to the Kraken they relaxed slightly

[I have no name a human could pronounce. One of your writers called me Leviathan.

"Aye, that fits."

[Thank you.

"You're welcome… lass?"

[I am female, yes. Leviathan said. [But, can we get back to my questions?

"Aye." Davy said. He smiled. "My name is Davy Jones. This ship is my ship, the _Flying Dutchman_."

[Captain Jones, it is good to meet you.

"And 'tis a pleasure to meet you, m'lass."

[Your ship is… different.

"Aye. I've been charged to be th' ferryman of the dead." Davy said. "Milady Calypso has charged myself with taking the souls of those that died at sea into the land of the dead."

[Ah, Calypso. She would have the power to make this happen.

"Aye. That she does." Davy said fondly.

[Oh. I see. It is like that, then.

The ferryman of the dead flushed.

The creature laughed. [She is a goddess, Davy Jones. And more, she is the sea. It is hard for men not to love her.

Davy didn't respond, but not because he was offended. It was just that he was rather embarrassed that it was that noticeable.

[No one would realize, if they could not see into you, Captain Jones.

"Ye c'n read thoughts?"

[To a certain extent. How do you think we can communicate, Captain Jones? But I cannot see what you do not wish for me to see.

"That's a relief."

[I would imagine so.

"How can ye do that, lass?"

[The same way you can travel between the lands, Captain. It is magic.

"Of course." Davy murmured. He was about to say something more when he felt the call. "Lass, I am sorry, but I have a Duty to perform and a soul is calling me."

[That is fine, Captain Jones. I will see you again. If you ever need my help, just call for me.

"I will, lass. I look forward to talking with ye again."

So… that's the story I've been trying to write since the last one that featured the Kraken. Hope you all enjoyed it. This story, or the next one, will be the last one to come out with any regularity. I'll be starting the next quarter at school next week. I'm taking a heavy load, and also working, so while I'll try to write, don't expect too much.


	8. Cap's Perch

Cap's Perch

Hello Again! This one was inspired by a picture I saw months ago. I can't remember who drew it; though I think I saw it on before the beard. It showed Davy underwater, with a "Dutchmanized" kitten on his shoulder. If anyone knows who drew it, or where to find it, I'd appreciated the link. Well, whoever you are, you inspired this lighter moment.

Featuring Bootstrap, Captain Jones, and Cap; and taking place eight years before CotBP. Who's Cap? Well…

* * *

"Bootstrap" Bill Turner closed his eyes as the _Flying Dutchman_ surged up and out of the ocean. As the ship settled, he took a deep breath. It was the first time he had taken a breath since he'd been pushed over the side of the _Black Pearl_.

He'd been rescued, though now he'd serve Davy Jones. It was worth it.

He opened his eyes to the bright Caribbean sun and took his first look around at his new ship in the sunlight. He closed his eyes again in a hurry. He'd spent too long in the crushing darkness at the bottom of the ocean. The light hurt his eyes.

"Give yourself a moment, Mr. Turner." His Captain said. It was funny- Davy Jones was his Captain, now.

Bill nodded and took another breath. He risked opening his eyes again slowly. This time, he didn't have to close his eyes.

He looked around curiously. The ship was not what he had expected. It was covered in all manner of sea life, and the sails seemed to be made of seaweed. And yet… it was a beautiful ship. Perhaps it wasn't a conventional beauty, but this ship had a wild and dangerous beauty.

Bill smiled, but it faded as something brushed against his foot. He looked down, but there was nothing there.

"Ah. I had wondered where you were hiding." Captain Jones said.

Bill looked over at him. There was… something… climbing up his coat. Bill blinked, and the creature settled on the Captain's shoulder.

Apparently automatically, as though this had happened many times before, one of the Captain's tentacles wrapped around the creature gently.

Now, Bill could see what it was. A small cat, as changed as every other crewman. It was apparently taking on some of the appearance of a small seahorse, though it was still recognizably a cat.

"Ship's cat?" Bill asked cautiously.

"Aye." The Captain said. "He's been hiding for the last day or so. The crew calls him Cap." He snorted. "Picked him up about fifteen years ago in a shipwreck off England. He latched on to me and wouldn't let go. I had to make him part of the crew to get him to stop meowing at me."

Bill firmly suppressed a grin, as he guessed that the Captain was telling him this so the rest of the crew didn't have to.

"Hello Cap." Bill said to the cat, who was staring at him.

The cat meowed in response, bringing a smile to both men's faces. "He's smarter then most cats." The Captain said. "Comes from being as much a part of the crew as any of you."

"I see." Bill didn't, but he had a feeling that he'd understand eventually.

"No, you don't." Captain Jones said, though he sounded amused. Cap made an odd sound, a cross between a meow and a purr. "Who asked you?" The Captain asked.

The cat snorted. Bill looked away before he started to laugh. Apparently, even here the cat thought he was master of all he surveyed.

Jones shook his head slightly. His tentacles lifted the cat off his shoulder and deposited him on Bill's. "There. You can get to know the newest crewman." The Captain said. "Mr. Maccus!" The Captain strode away.

Bill and Cap watched him go. Then Bill blinked and looked at Cap. Cap stared back. Bill smiled slightly as the cat voiced his displeasure at loosing what Bill suspected was his favorite perch. The Cat lifted a front paw- which was more fin then paw- and brought it down on his ear. "Ow, ok. I'm sorry." Bill said. "I'm not the Captain, Cap. But I am willing t' carry you f'r a bit, if you want to be carried."

The cat pushed his nose against Bill's ear.

Bill took that as agreement, and followed the Captain. One hand reached up absentmindedly as he walked. The soft fur and smooth scales of the cat met his fingertips. Cap purred in his ear.

"My thoughts exactly, Cap." Bill said as he accepted his place on the _Dutchman_.


	9. Making Friends

Making Friends

_rolls eyes_ I knew I shouldn't have introduced a cat to the _Dutchman_ crew. Like most cats, Cap has moved in, settled down, and taken over. In other words, more _Dutchman_!kitty fic.

And now I have Leviathan wanted to tell me how they first met. But no, it couldn't be that easy. She's making the Captain tell me. You know, if I'd known that this series would take on a life of its own when I started it, I probably wouldn't have started writing.

So- featuring Captain Jones, the Kraken, and Cap, with the crew providing moral support. This takes place roughly 22 years before COTBP.

Making Friends

* * *

Captain Davy Jones had been forced to alter his normal inspection routine of the _Flying Dutchman_. Not much, but enough to be noticeable. Why had he been forced? Not for the normal reasons, such as some form of sea life had taken over a spot he normally inspected. 

No. This time, he'd been force to change things because of a cat. One flea-bitten, tiny, annoying ball of fur. What had possessed him when he'd made the thing part of the crew? Oh yes. It was to stop the thing from following him around and meowing.

He'd regretted it ever since. The furry nuisance had still followed him around, had even figured out how to climb his coat to sit on his shoulders, no matter how many times Davy threw the cat off, and was now forcing him to change his inspection.

He should just step on it. Oh, he was aware that the cat was male, but that didn't change anything.

The little cat lifted his head, saw that it was the Captain, and yawned. He stretched out before settling right back down. Davy snarled. Cats were the same no matter where you were. It didn't help that the crew seemed to like the bloody thing, even going so far as to give it the name Cap.

He turned and stomped away. His crew was very carefully not watching. He wasn't sure if he should be grateful or annoyed.

He took over at the wheel. Perhaps some aggressive sailing would help.

Before he could bring the ship around, against the wind, the _Dutchman_ shuddered. Davy looked up sharply. Ah- the Kraken. Hopefully she wouldn't be put off by his mood.

[Hello, all.

"Leviathan," Davy greeted. "I thought you were over near Europe."

[I was. I had some fun over near Scandinavia. The Kraken said. [But it was time to return to warmer waters.

"Ah." Davy responded as she draped a few tentacles over the ship.

He started to say something else, but he was interrupted by one of his crew.

That infernal cat let out an ear splitting yowl and attacked the tentacle nearest to him.

"What the…"

[What in all the deeps is that? The Kraken demanded as she lifted the tentacle up and away from the deck. The cat was hardly deterred, and leapt up to attack it again. Leviathan moved to the side, but the cat followed.

Davy firmly suppressed a smile. "That, lass, is the ship's cat."

[What? You never had a cat before. The kraken twitched her tentacle away again.

"He's new," Davy said. "Had t' make him crew just t' shut him up."

[Why is he attacking me?

"He's a cat. How should I know?" Davy retorted.

[He is part of your crew. She fired back. The cat paused, and Leviathan rested against the side of the ship.

Davy snorted. "He is also a cat."

[Your point being? Leviathan twitched a tentacle away as the cat pounced. The cat was unable to stop his forward charge and landed in coiled rope. After a few seconds, the cat clawed its way out and settled on the deck, acting as if it had never done anything foolish.

The crew began to laugh.

Davy guessed that the cat's dignity was taking a beating.

[What did he do?

"Fell into a rope pile, head over heals." Davy said. "He's trying to pretend it didn't happen."

[Is that normal for cats? Leviathan asked. She dangled another tentacle in front of the little cat.

Davy smiled. "Yes it is. They are very proud creatures, despite their small size."

[Much like humans.

Davy smiled. He supposed that if any creature could call humans small, it would be the Kraken. The cat fixed his attention on the tentacle. "He's going to…"

[I know. It doesn't hurt and it is a bit of fun. The cat pounced and held on. The Kraken chuckled and lifted her tentacle. [Let's see now. She wrapped the end of her tentacle around the cat and lifted him off the ship.

"Lass, what…?

[I will bring him back. But we must come to an agreement. The Kraken let go of the ship and slipped back into the water, taking the cat with her.

"That was odd," Maccus said.

"That was a cat," Davy said. "And the Kraken."

Davy sighed. He didn't need this. The cat and the Kraken were going to… what? What did intelligent creatures talk about?

The Kraken settled back over the ship and dropped the cat back down to the deck.

[I think that is all we need to do. Leviathan said.

"But what did ye do, lass?"

[We worked things out. She responded.

The cat meowed. Davy closed his eyes. Why was no one acting normal? It was just a bloody cat!

* * *

_snorts, rolls eyes, tries to chuck Cap overboard_ I think my view of things matches the Captain's right now. 


	10. The Question

The Question

There comes a time in many a man's life when they must face this, the most dreaded of questions…

Yes, this is a lighter moment. No, I'm not giving it away. It is post AWE, by about six years. You know, I don't think I've seen this one done before…

Oh yes… I believe the correct warning for this one is a beverage warning.

The Question

* * *

Captain William Turner of the _Flying Dutchman_ was not behaving as the dreaded, powerful, immortal Lord of the Sea that he actually was. As a matter of fact, he was currently acting more like a young sailor about to see his sweetheart again. Not that his crew blamed him.

For he was also that, as well. The _Empress_ had been sighted and they were heading towards the other ship.

Bill Turner smiled as he watched his son. The Captain was trying to keep his mind on his duties, but he wasn't succeeding very well.

Bill headed for the wheel. "Captain?" He asked.

Will looked over at his father. "Yes, Mr. Turner?" He responded.

"I'll take the wheel, sir," Bill said. He glanced down and lowered his voice. "You'll end up ramming the two ships if I don't."

The Captain glared for a moment before Will shook his head. "You're probably right."

Bill smiled as he took the wheel. Maccus looked up and over as he did so, but merely smiled and went back to his duties.

Will scowled. "Does everyone think that I shouldn't be at the wheel?" He asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me, Captain."

"I'm not asking as your Captain, Father." Will said.

Bill frowned. "Everyone understands," He said. "We all wish we could feel the same way, but for most of us, our families are long gone."

"I know," Will said. "I wish it wasn't so."

"We made our choices, son."

Will smiled slightly. He turned and looked over at the _Empress_. "Almost there." He said. He sat down on the rail next to the wheel.

"It'll be good to see little William again." Bill agreed. He frowned. "Did you and your wife have to follow family tradition?"

Will laughed. "It was her idea. And I wasn't about to tell her no."

Bill chuckled and Maccus snorted. "You wouldn't go against her?" Maccus asked.

"I may be immortal, I may be ferryman of the sea's dead, I may be Captain, but there is no way I am going against my wife." Will's dry recitation stunned both his crewmen for a moment before they both started to laugh.

Will smiled as several others looked up at them. He shook his head at Jimmylegs, and the boson returned to his work.

Will looked up at the _Empress_. They were almost in position to lay gangplanks across, so that Elizabeth and William, and whoever else wanted to come over could cross.

He could see his son, five year old William James Turner, bouncing up and down near the rail. Will smiled and waved.

William bounced harder, waving back.

Will smiled. Behind him, Bill chuckled. "I don't remember you being quite that excitable," He said.

Will grinned. "You should have known Elizabeth when we were younger."

Maccus chuckled. "How long can we stay here?" He asked.

Will shrugged. "Until sunset," He said. "Then we have to head for Spain."

"Spain?" Maccus and Bill chorused.

"Spain." Will confirmed. "Actually, just off the coast of Catalonia."

Bill blinked. Will shook his head. It was eerie, sometimes, just how he knew where to go, and when. Even now, six years into this, it still surprised him sometimes. He shook off the thought and refocused on the _Empress_.

"Captain, we're ready." Hadras told them as he approached the helm. "I'll take the wheel, Bootstrap."

"Just tie it off, Hadras." Will ordered. "Luff the sails and lower anchor!" He shouted to his crew.

On the Empress, they were doing the same thing. Gradually, the ships stopped, right next to each other. The gangplank was thrown down and William was the first on it.

Everyone on both ships gasped as the boy ran across, paying no heed to the drop.

Will grabbed him as soon as he was close enough. "William! What have your mother and I told you about the gangplank?" He asked sternly.

The boy looked down. "Don't use it unless an adult is with me." He mumbled. "But I wanted to see you, Da!"

"I don't care, William." Captain Turner said sternly. The other Captain Turner- though usually she went by Captain Swann to avoid confusion- joined him in scolding their son.

Bill watched happily. The three of them looked like a picture perfect family- if you overlooked that both parents were wearing trousers, and that they were all dressed as pirates. Alright, so maybe not. They were still a happy family, despite circumstances. Will looked up.

"Alright, men. You know what to do. Just make sure you stay sober." Will knew his crew well.

"You can't stay?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, not long." Will confirmed.

"Awww." William complained. "Why can't you stay, Da?"

Will sighed. "I'm going to be needed soon, near Spain." He shook his head. "Let's not worry about that now. We can stay until sunset, and it's just gone noon, so we have time."

"Good." Elizabeth responded.

Bill wandered over to the rail, still watching his family. At least, his blood family. Maccus and Clanker joined him. "Ever get the feeling that they're a demented version of the perfect family?" Maccus asked.

Bill started to laugh. "Considering we're all pirates…" Clanker mused.

Bill laughed harder. "And… he's Captain…" Bill managed to gasp out.

"And she's the Pirate King…" Maccus continued.

"And we have no idea how William is going to grow up, with his father immortal and his mother searching for the Fountain of Youth…"

"Yes." Bill said, before the three of them started to laugh again.

William had wandered away from his parents, who were, to be fair… reuniting. "Granddad? What's so funny?"

Bill took a deep breath. "We were just discussing family."

William took that in stride, as children were wont to do. "Ok. Um… Granddad? Can I ask you something? Cause when I ask Uncle Jack he says to ask Da, but he's busy right now, and no one else will tell me anything. Tai Huang just turned a funny color- sort of yellow green- and Uncle Hector said something about Turners. And I haven't had a chance to ask Mom…"

Bill chuckled as he grandson continued to babble. He could remember a time when Will had done this. Bill paled and his smile faded as he remembered what came after Will had done this…

"Maybe you should wait and ask your father, William."

William pouted. Maccus was frowning as he tried to figure out just what Bill didn't want to answer. It was obvious he'd never been a father.

Will looked over at them, concern in his gaze. He told Elizabeth something and they walked over. William looked up at his parents, pout gone. Bill knew exactly what was going to happen. He couldn't stop it. He didn't want to stop it.

"Da?"

"Yes, William?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Bill took one look at his son's face and stared to laugh again. Maccus and Clanker joined him.

* * *

A/N: Gotcha! Though… how many of you saw that coming?

This was inspired by the fact that I don't think Elizabeth just sat around and waited. That's just not her character. She might stay on land if she had to, but you can bet that she didn't just sit around doing nothing.

Besides, I like the idea of them meeting up at sea every so often, while Elizabeth also joins the crew of the _Pearl_ in their search for the Fountain of Youth.

Also, I wanted to see the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ get asked that question. Not something you think the Lord of the Sea would get asked, is it?


	11. Will's Reaction

The Question 2: Will's Reaction

Author: immortaljedi aka jedipati  
Disclaimer: Do I look like a mouse to you?  
Characters: Will, Crew of the Dutchman, special guests  
Rating: G  
Warnings: More beverage warnings

Summary: yoiebear wanted to know what Will's reaction to his son's question was.

Many thanks to yoiebear for prodding me to write this, letting me bounce ideas around, and betaing this for me.

* * *

Will stared at his son in shock. Did he just ask… but he wasn't even six! Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was difficult to think with three of his crewmen howling like loons. He drew in clear, if befuddled, calm, from the _Dutchman_. "Why do you ask, William?"

He was somehow proud that his voice didn't squeak or otherwise betray him.

His son frowned. "Cause Mark's goin' to have another brother or sister, and I wanted to know."

Elizabeth started. "You found out about that two months ago, why haven't you asked before?"

"I did!" William responded. "But no one will tell me! Everyone just kinda… looked funny. And Uncle Jack was really nervous when I asked and he said if he told me, he'd be in a lot of trouble."

That, Will could appreciate. Jack was still technically indebted to the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, even if Will would never call in that debt. Though, if Jack had told William, he might have considered it…

Will shook his head. "He would have been. William, you do realize that it's a complicated thing, right?" He growled low in his throat: his crewmen were starting to get annoying. "And will you stop laughing?" He snapped at Bill, Clanker, and Maccus. He took another deep breath. This was not how he'd hoped to spend this day with his family. But, he supposed, he could deal with it.

His crewmen controlled themselves, for which he was grateful. He tossed a glare at his father before turning back to William. "That's what Ragetti said." William said.

Will lost what little composure he'd managed to regain. "You asked Ragetti?" Elizabeth sputtered.

Bill started to laugh again. "You are not helping, Father." Will said.

Bill shook his head. "Parent's revenge." He said.

William turned to look at him. Everyone else did too. "What's that mean, Granddad?"

Bill stopped laughing. In contrast, Will started to laugh. Ok. Maybe this wasn't a bad way to spend a day. He'd have to explain this… somehow… to his son, but at least they'd all get a laugh out of this.

Will sighed and shook his head. "William, let's go to my cabin. Father, Elizabeth, can I get your help for this?"

"Of course, Will." Elizabeth said.

Bill nodded.

They headed for Will's cabin, stopping only when Will noticed that Clanker and Maccus were following them. Will turned. "Is there a problem, gentlemen?" He asked mildly, but with an undertone of steel in his voice.

"No, Captain." Maccus said innocently. "We just thought…"

"You wanted to laugh as I explained things to William." Will interrupted. "No."

He stifled a grin at their looks of disappointment. "Go on, have some fun. We'll be out in a bit."

He closed the door firmly once his family was inside. Bill was snickering again. William was frowning. "Why'd they want to come in?" He asked.

"Because they know their Captain is about to be humiliated." Will muttered.

Elizabeth smiled.

Will sat down on one of the few chairs. Elizabeth sat next to him, and Bill leaned against the wall. Will picked William up and set him on the table nearby. "Alright, William. What do you know?"

William frowned. "That no one tells me anything." He said promptly.

The adults smiled. "Well, lad, I think we're about to change that." Bill said.

"Aye, we are." Will agreed. He sighed. "Right."

"Where do babies come from?" William repeated.

Will nodded. "Like I said, it is very complicated." He said. "Men and women… are very different, William." He said.

"I know that. Most girls wear dresses." William said.

Bill started to snicker. "Not just that, William." He said.

"What else, Granddad?"

Bill sighed. "Ah… Elizabeth, you'd probably be better for this one." He said.

She nodded. "William, that is a discussion for another time." She said. "Just know that most women cannot do what I do."

"Alright." He agreed grumpily. "But what about babies?"

Will sighed. "Because men and women are different, William, they can make babies." He said. "The man can do something that puts a baby into the woman. The baby will stay there for nine months, and then come out. The man will be the father, and the woman will be the mother."

"Really?" William asked. "So it's not that Calypso brings babies, like Mark thinks?"

Will frowned. "No, William." He said. "Calypso does not bring babies to families." But, he acknowledged, looking up at Elizabeth, the goddess of the sea might have made it possible for William to be here.

"Do you have any other questions?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, Mom." William said. "How does the father put the baby there?"

"I'll explain that when you're older." Will said firmly.

"Come on, William." Bill said. "Let's leave your parents alone for a little while. We can work on your knots."

"Ok." William said. He jumped down from the table and followed his grandfather out. "I'm havin' troubles with a couple of them. Tai Huang has been helpin' me, but I'm still too small."

"We'll work on it." Bill said. "I know a few tricks for small hands."

Will sighed. "Think that will hold for a while?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled. "For a while, yes." She said.

"Good." Will said. "One crisis averted."

Elizabeth started to laugh. "It's not that bad."

Will chuckled. "Maybe not." He said. He leaned forward. "Shall we?" He asked. He stood up and pulled her to her feet and drew her back with him, toward his bed.


	12. Double Dutchman

What…?

Here's an AU lighter moment for you. It's 2005, and Captain Jones gets news of some odd… activity down in the Bahamas.

This is a lighter moment on the _Dutchman_ fic, as technically, it all takes place on the _Dutchman_. Technically. Taking a broad definition of the _Dutchman_. (You'll see.)

This story needs a better title. Therefore, I propose a contest: Whoever comes up with the best title gets to pick what the next "lighter moment" will be- from these 4 choices.

1. AU- Kraken and Captain Turner  
2. How did Davy feel about raising the Pearl?  
3. What does Captain Turner think of Cap?  
4. Jack as crew

* * *

Captain Davy Jones frowned as he watched the activity on the nearby… ship. It was a ship. It just wasn't a normal sailing ship, nor was it one of the normal ships of this age. 

Actually, it appeared to be a replica of Captain Jack Sparrow's ship, the _Black Pearl_, built on top of a mechanical ship of some kind.

And, Davy knew, that's what it was.

He switched his attention to the second ship. It was a near perfect replica of his own _Flying Dutchman_, from the sea level up.

He lowered his spyglass and shook his head. Apparently, the rumors his crewmen had dug up were true. Someone was making another one of those movies. He turned to his first mate. "Mr. Turner, it appears you were correct."

Will Turner, the only other member of the crew who would be staying on this ship for eternity, nodded. "Aye sir." He said. "From what I've learned, however, they are not going to be quite accurate."

"Do tell." Davy said.

Will frowned. "Apparently, I… er… well; Will Turner is one of the characters… moving on…" He shook his head. Davy sympathized. It was hard to explain when your life was being made into a fictional story. He'd been having the same problem whenever they talked about the whole mess. "The dice game goes a bit differently."

"You win?"

"Not really." His first mate said. "From what I gathered, my father… interfered."

"You've found a way to watch the first movie, correct?"

"Yes. That one was accurate." Will said. "Very accurate. I think they don't want you to win."

"Unsurprising." Davy said sourly. "But for now, let's give them a surprise."

"Captain?"

"I don't care to be known as something fictional."

Will glanced at him. "So we are to destroy the ships?"

"No." Davy said. "Let them make the movie. But I want them to know that I am- we are- real."

Will grinned. It would have been entirely disconcerting to see that from someone who was half lionfish and half human, except that Davy was used to it. "Aye Captain."

Davy gave the order to dive. The rest of the crew- most of whom he didn't care to get close to- prepared themselves as he sent the ship down.

Will appeared completely at ease with the process. Understandable, since he'd been going through it for over two centuries.

Davy himself no longer noticed any difference between sailing above water and sailing underwater. They were both natural to him.

The two of them had come to an agreement, which had slowly developed into a friendship with the only person who would still be there, no matter how long they stayed on the ship.

Davy had made sure that Will would not- could not- fade into the ship as so many others had. He did not want to lose his only guaranteed constant company.

They sped under the false_ Pearl_, then the false _Dutchman_. Will was staring up at the ships. "Very odd. I'd almost think that was the _Pearl_ above water, but underwater, it's just another ship."

"Same with the _Dutchman_." Davy replied. "At least they've done their research."

"Except that they don't think the ships are, or were, real." Will said.

Davy smiled. "Take the wheel, Mr. Turner."

Will relieved him at the wheel.

"To the surface!" Davy ordered. He hoped that cameras were rolling, so that these play actors would have proof.

The _Flying Dutchman_ lived up to her name as she broke the surface of the ocean.

Will brought the ship around smartly as the water poured off.

Davy was watching the people on the false _Dutchman_. Most of them were dressed in the style of this modern age, but some were dressed more like Will had been when they first met. As a matter of fact, one of them looked much like Will had, before he had joined the crew. Another was apparently wearing some sort of make-up to look like he was a crewman of the _Dutchman_. The rest were wearing gray.

Every single one of them was staring at the true _Dutchman_.

From Bill Turner's look-alike to a young man holding a camera, they were still and silent.

"Lower anchor!" Will ordered. He was smirking.

Davy smiled. His first mate still had the barest hint of a prankster left in him. So did he, on occasion.

Davy looked over at the troupe that was trying to tell his story.

Will tied off the wheel and joined him. "Orders, sir?" He asked.

"Stand down." Davy said. "Tell everyone that you and I will be heading over there."

"Aye sir."

He didn't wait for his first mate to give the orders. With a thought, he was on board the false _Dutchman_. He looked around. "I'll give ye credit." He said. "It looks like my ship."

Will walked through the side. "It does." He agreed. He looked around, then at his completely human doppelganger. "Amazing." He said. His double stared at him in return.

"I notice that I don't have a double." Davy said. "Which one of you is playing me?"

"Your beard would make it hard, Captain." Will mentioned. "They might be doing something with those computer things that some of the crew have mentioned."

"True."

Their audience was silent, staring at them in shock.

Will glanced at the actor portraying his father, the only one who actually looked like he belonged on the _Dutchman_. "So, how do they do this?" He asked. "I assume it is not a curse, Captain?"

"No, it's not." Davy said when their audience failed to answer.

"Some form of makeup, then." Will concluded, as if he hadn't already known.

Davy suppressed a smirk. He never knew when his first mate would drag out his sense of humor. He also never knew what to expect when that happened.

"I think we've made our point, Mr. Turner." Davy said. "Back to the _Dutchman_- the real _Dutchman_.

Will looked over at him. He looked slightly disappointed. "Aye, Captain." He said. Davy wasn't fooled. This was as weird for the both of them as it was for the play actors.

He waited as Will melted into the side of the false _Dutchman _and back to the real _Dutchman_.

"Don't forget." Davy said. "And if any of ye find yourself shipwrecked, I'll be there." He returned to his ship and took the wheel.

He glanced one more time at the play actors and their ship. None of them had moved yet. He chuckled and sent the _Dutchman_ down. "We're heading for Africa." He announced. "Mr. Turner, my cabin."

"Aye Captain." His first mate said. They glanced at each other, and Davy could see that Will was fighting laughter as much as his Captain was.

&&&&&&&&&&&

I had to be careful with this one, due to FF.N policy, but I think it's clear who I'm talking about. If not, you need to rewatch the "making of" stuff (or maybe kill yourself in shame…).

Have a Merry Christmas, all!


	13. Disruptive

Disruptive

Another AU- I seem to be on an AU kick lately- this time starting right at the beginning of DMC.

This is bookworm97's choice as the winning entry in my contest. The previous lighter moment is now named "Double Dutchman." Thank you, everyone who sent me suggestions!

It was supposed to be a tale of Jack as part of the _Dutchman_ crew, but somehow it mutated into a Jack and Bootstrap bicker-fest, with a side of seriousness. Funny, for all that, but I have no idea how that happened. For added confusion, this is told from Captain Jones' perspective. (Well, I did get Jack as part of the crew…)

* * *

Captain Davy Jones was pleasantly surprised when Bill Turner returned to the ship with Jack Sparrow in tow. "At least you let me tell Gibbs what was going on." Sparrow said once he'd recovered from the affects the phasing had on mortals.

"Well, it wouldn't do for the crew of the _Black Pearl_ ta panic when they found their Captain gone."

"I didn't want to be gone."

"As if you could escape the Kraken." Turner scoffed.

Sparrow waved a hand around. "If I can escape the Royal Navy, the East India Trading Company, and your whelp's swordsmanship, I can escape the Kraken."

Turner shook his head. Before this could continue, Davy interrupted. "Enough." He said roughly. "Good job, Mr. Turner. I didn't expect that you would be able to bring Sparrow back."

Turner looked rather abashed. "Well…" He glanced at Sparrow.

That, combined with their argument as they arrived, told him what had happened.

"You just pulled him here." Davy said. Turner nodded. Davy started to laugh. He didn't know Turner would ever pull such a stunt!

Sparrow looked very put out by the time Davy stopped laughing and turned to him.

"So yer friend betrayed ye, Sparrow." Davy said.

Sparrow tossed his head. "He seems t' think he's helping me."

"I am." Turner said. "Trust me; you don't want to go to the Locker."

"Of course I don't." Sparrow said.

"Good." Davy said. "Then you'll settle your side of our bargain."

Sparrow shrunk back. "Now, I didn't say that. I'm sure using both…

"Enough." Davy said. He was in no mood to deal with one of Sparrow's longwinded and barely comprehensible arguments, if only because there was a good chance he'd agree just to get Sparrow to shut up.

Turner looked away, but Davy knew he was fighting a smile. On second thought, it might not be a good thing to have both of them on the ship at the same time.

Still… "Make your choice, Sparrow." Davy said. "The Locker, of my ship."

Sparrow looked down. "The ship." He said. "I'll stay."

Around them, the crew laughed. Turner looked simultaneously relieved and upset.

Sparrow looked startled for a moment as the magic bound him to the _Dutchman_.

"Mr. Turner, show Mr. Sparrow the ship." Davy ordered. "The both of you will start your shifts with the dawn."

"Aye Captain." Turner said. Sparrow winced but nodded. The crew scattered away while Sparrow and Turner stepped over to the side. "I could have gotten away." Sparrow said.

Davy stopped to listen. "No you wouldn't have, Jack." Turner replied. "No one can ever escape, unless they get to land."

"That was the plan."

"You'd never be able to stay on land." Turner said.

"Bill, I spent seven years on land once."

"True. Your father wouldn't take you with him until you were seven."

Sparrow glared at Turner for a moment. "I had a plan." He said.

"Oh, you mean like the plan that got us stuck in jail just after you lost the _Wrench_?" Turner asked.

"I got us out of that!" Sparrow insisted.

"Or the plan that nearly got us captured by the Royal Navy? With the _Pearl_?"

"We escaped, didn't we? With the loot, too!"

"Fine. What about your plan that landed you on a deserted island and me on a ship of mutineers?"

"That was not my plan. I had no idea Barbossa would take my ship! I had a good plan for this! I just needed to get to Port Royal."

"Port Royal? Are you crazy… no, stupid question. What were you thinking? Port Royal is practically Royal Navy headquarters."

"I have allies there." Sparrow said. "Namely, your son and his lady." This was interesting. He didn't know Turner had a son.

"Will?" Turner asked. "How is he? He has a lady?"

"The weddin's in a few weeks, mate." Sparrow replied. "And he's fine. Good swordsman. I swear; he's a Turner through and through. Got his Mum's eyes."

"You told- Gibbs?" Sparrow nodded, gesturing for Turner to continue. "You told Gibbs to get the compass, the _Pearl_, and those beads near Port Royal. You called them a wedding gift."

Sparrow nodded. "Aye. Your boy will do right by them." He said.

Turner didn't say anything. He looked too stunned to speak.

Davy started to walk away, when Sparrow continued. "Beside, if I know anything, Gibbs will tell the lad what happened, and he'll try and find some way to free us. An' the _Pearl_'s the one ship that can match the _Dutchman_."

Davy gave no indication that he'd heard that, but he knew there was no way he could allow that to happen.

Before he could start worrying, he shook his head. The boy would probably be too caught up in the wedding, and not even the _Pearl_ could match the_ Dutchman_. There was no need to worry.

He walked away, leaving Turner and Sparrow to their discussion, which had- somehow- gotten onto the subject of Spain, of all things. Something about a con gone wrong.

Davy shook his head. He had a feeling things were going to be interesting with Sparrow here.

* * *

So… how long before Davy gives up and tosses Jack (and Bill with him) into the Locker? Any bets? 


	14. A Tale of the Crew

A Tale of the Crew

This is a bit of an experiment- it's told in first person. A _snicker _member of the crew tells his story.

* * *

I grew up in the slums of London. I was kicked at, plagued by fleas and vermin, and I fed on the garbage of society. I don't remember much of that time, _Dutchman_. There's nothing to remember but many days of the same struggle to survive. 

I was always a loner, after my mother left. I've started to wonder what happened to her. I never knew my father. None of my brothers or sisters did either, so I don't worry too much about that.

I took my first voyage at sea accidentally. I had crawled in among some crates to find a warm place to sleep and was carried on board the _Lady Sarah_ all unaware. It was two days before they found me. By then, they had realized they needed someone like me. You see, they had somehow managed to get rats on board, and I was an expert at killing rats and mice.

I was lucky. I did not have a name and they never gave me one, but they liked having me on board.

I was the one that they told their problems, and I kept their secrets. I miss those men, you know. None of them chose to come to the _Dutchman_ when the _Lady_ was destroyed and the _Dutchman_ came. I didn't understand what was going on at the time.

How could I? I wasn't part of the crew, and I was only an ordinary cat. So I hid, at first. I didn't understand these strange men who smelled like the sea when they came on board.

Then Captain Jones appeared. To me, he was perfect. I wanted to… well, milady, I wanted to attack the biggest fish I had ever seen.

I began to stalk this strange man who smelled like a fish. I was hungry, for had been destroyed two days before, and the survivors could not afford to feed a cat.

Unfortunately- or perhaps fortunately, for it brought me here- Captain Jones turned before I could attack and made me a member of the crew.

That was a very odd feeling, as I'm sure you know. Perhaps it was odder for me then for the rest of the crew, as I was not horribly injured. I just felt you reach out to me- and all of a sudden I could think. Well, more then I could before. Cats are quite smart themselves, you know.

I still wasn't completely certain what was happening, but I thank you for helping me those first few days as I grew used to actually understanding everything the men around me said.

I had some trouble getting used to the dives, as you may recall. A cat is not made to be a creature of the sea.

It was odd, but once I grew used to it, I enjoyed it. It probably helps that I was becoming more a part of you. By the time I noticed, the sea part of me was natural. Or not, as the case may be.

I'd taken my place as ship's cat by then, even if there was no need for a mouser. Lady Leviathan and I worked out our agreement. I liked her. She was a good friend and we were two of the only intelligent animals around. I liked that the crew gave me a name, Cap. It is natural for a cat to be in charge, even if I can't be in complete control here. Yes, I know. The Captain is the Captain. Not me. But I need to act like a cat. After all, cats used to be worshiped. You didn't know? Yes, it was long ago, in a land that, or so I understand, was hot and dry. Far from here, certainly. We were believed to be creatures of a god or goddess. I don't know which one.

And my kind have never forgotten.

I kept myself hidden when Captain Turner was on board, before he was Captain. That's when you picked him, wasn't it, _Dutchman_? I didn't trust ordinary men any longer. And I was right not to trust him, though no one, not even you, could understand my misgivings.

But it worked out eventually, didn't it. No, I'm fine. I'm still not used to having four paws, instead of two paws and two fins.

It wasn't your fault, _Dutchman_, and don't think any different. No one else blames you, not even our new Captain.

We can't even blame Captain Jones, can we? He was as much a victim as we were, even if he had a chance to do the right thing. I don't blame him for turning away from his duty, though I don't understand the human "love" emotion. I'm still a cat. I just understand it when the queens are in heat.

Those days when the Company controlled you were horrible. No diving, no new crewmen, and Leviathan was dead.

How did you control us like that, once Captain Jones was dead, and before Captain Turner was fully bound to you?

No, I understand, you can't explain it any more then I can explain what it's like to be a cat. It just is.

And then to find myself fully a cat again, rather then partially a sea horse was odd.

And now, I'm still ship's cat, but I don't even have sea slugs to chase anymore. Captain Turner needs my help to calm down any children we bring on board.

It's nice, in a way. Most of the children love to pet me, which is always fun. And to help the children who are truly hysterical is wonderful.

How long until you look like another ship- no more seaweed in your sails or moss on the wood? Not to say you'll look ordinary, _Dutchman_. You'll still be the ship of the ferryman.

Soon? Good. It's taking time, but I suppose it would. You've been in that state for far longer then anyone on the crew was. But isn't it nice to be shedding all the extra sea life? It's like getting rid of a particularly itchy spot on your back. Though I don't think you understand that.

Yes, I know. I'll be careful. I understand you still have a few spots where I can find some clams and mollusks attached. I've led the crew to most of them, yes. But I'm sure you'd like to get rid of all of them.

Soon. You'll be whole soon. You nearly are now. And our Captain will keep you that way.

He won't turn out like Jones, you know. His lady won't let him. Now there's someone to watch! How does she do it?

No, I don't know why I'm asking you, _Dutchman_. You don't understand men any more then I do. You and I are unique.

No, you're right. The _Black Pearl_ is a lot like you. But even she can't go between worlds as easily as you can. And she has no intention of doing it again.

I think I have to go. I can hear some children in the water. Thanks for listening, _Dutchman_. I know that no one else can understand me. But I can understand them, you know. After all, I am just as smart as any member of the crew, even if I am a cat.

* * *

So, now you know what Cap's thoughts on being crew are. By the way, this is what I call a "now where did THAT come from?" story. And what, the third or fourth of those in this series? 


	15. Unexpected Crew

This is yet another Lighter Moment. Where do all these ideas come from? Wait, I know what inspired this one.

So… apparently Cap is becoming somewhat popular. When I wrote that first little one shot with him, he was supposed to be a one-off character. But… apparently even fictional cats feel they have to rule whatever home (or ship) they find themselves in. And then pktaxwench posted her cosplay pictures, and I knew that he was fast becoming far more then I expected. Oh well. He's good for a few laughs.

* * *

Unexpected Crew

Will Turner stepped out of the Captain's cabin on the _Flying Dutchman_. His cabin.

He still wasn't sure how he felt about that. He was Captain. Immortal, the Lord of the Sea. And completely out of place.

Things had been awkward for the past two days, after he returned from land. He didn't fault the crew for that. Three days ago, they'd been trying to kill him and he'd been trying to kill them.

Now, he was the Captain, and technically he could send any of them to the Locker. He wouldn't, in fact he intended to rescue anyone who might be in the Locker as soon as he could, but the crew was very careful around him right now.

He sighed. He'd have to do something about that, but he had no idea what. Truth was; he wasn't exactly settled about the entire thing either.

He looked up, observing every detail. He knew what each detail meant. He'd spent the better part of the past year making his way from the Caribbean to the Orient and beyond. And now, he was actually bonded to a ship. If he had any questions about what something did, he could just ask the_ Dutchman_. He was not used to that.

He frowned when he saw the movement in the shadows. Whatever it was, it was too small to be a crewman. They hadn't had a chance to start taking on passengers yet.

He frowned. In fact, the movement was at about the same height as a small cat. "Maccus- do we have a ship's cat?" He asked.

"Yes." His first mate said. "Cap. He joined the crew about 23 years ago."

"How does a cat join the crew of the _Dutchman_?" Will asked curiously.

Amazingly, Maccus snickered. "He wouldn't stop following the- uh- Captain Jones around until Captain Jones basically snapped and made him part of the crew."

Will grinned, imagining the scene. The shadow moved closer. Will stilled. He didn't want to scare this "crewman" away. Maccus was watching as well. "Actually, he's been missing for a while- since Beckett brought the chest on board."

"Probably hiding. And that seems particularly smart if you ask me."

"Aye."

The cat stepped gingerly out of the shadows. Will smiled. It was a small cat, black with white paws, nose, and chest.

"So that's what he looks like." Bill Turner said from the stairs, where he'd paused a second ago. At his son's look, he explained, "Cap was already half seahorse by the time I joined the crew."

Will nodded. He turned back to the cat. The animal was nosing around, clearly getting used to the changes in both himself and the ship.

"He's as smart as any of us." Will said. It was not a question.

"You'd know your crew better." Maccus said. "But the… Captain Jones always felt the same way."

Will nodded. "Then I'm right." He said. At his father's look he explained, partially. "You know I'm a little out of my depth, no pun intended. Any help I get is useful."

The cat was watching them closely. "You named him Cap?" Will asked.

"Not formally." Maccus replied. "But he sure acts like a typical cat…"

"Master of all he surveys?" Will laughed.

"Yes. So we called him Cap. Captain Jones didn't like it."

"I do." Will said. "It's a good name for a cat." He stopped as the cat crept over to them.

Cap sat down and stared at Will for a while. Will carefully suppressed a smile. He was certain that this cat was smarter then most cats. Finally, the cat stood, stretched and leapt forward, landing on the rail next to him.

He reached out and ran his hand down the cat's back. Cap arched up and made a small sound that Will took to be pleasure.

Will chuckled. "Well, here's one crewman who isn't afraid of me." He said. As a matter of fact, the cat was butting his head against Will, seeking more attention.

Will shook his head. "So… how did Jones make him part of the crew?" He asked Maccus.

Maccus frowned. "If I remember it right, we found Cap on a shipwreck. He wasn't hurt at all, but he went right up to Captain Jones and just started to follow him around. Every few seconds he would meow pitifully, and once or twice he tried to attack the… Captain Jones' beard." Will snickered. "You have no idea how hard it was not to laugh, Captain. And it sure didn't help him look intimidating when he was talking to the shipwrecked crew. Finally, he snapped and turned to Cap. 'If you canna stop following me, then ye can be part of the crew!'"

"That's it?"

"I think so."

The cat bumped against Will's arm and meowed again. He looked down. "Do you want to stay?" He asked. "I could use some help when we pick up children."

Cap stretched and jumped onto Will's shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes." He said. The cat settled down, wrapping his tail around Will's neck. "Though I would appreciate it if you wouldn't do that." Will gently pulled the tail away.

The cat meowed, and Will took that to mean he agreed. The Captain laughed. "That's a relief." He said. "I wasn't sure how to deal with hysterical children. You'll be able to calm them down."

Bill shook his head as he watched. "You know, Cap used to do that with Captain Jones."

"Oh?"

"It's his favorite perch, Captain."

"Someone's shoulder?" Will looked to the side at Cap. "Well, you're small. I don't mind."

Cap curled his tail around Will's throat again. "I do mind that, however." Will said as he pulled the tail away again. Bill chuckled.

* * *

And that's how Captain Turner met Cap! And apparently, Will's neck is ticklish. 


	16. One of those Days

Friends

One of Those Days

Author: jedipati aka immortaljedi

Disclaimer: Do I look like a mouse to you?  
Characters: Will, Crew of the Dutchman, passengers  
Rating: G  
Summary: You ever have those days where the equipment doesn't work, it feels like your subordinates or coworkers are laughing at you, and your customers just won't listen to "no"? Try having one when you're the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_.

Many thanks to **arquenniel** for the beta

* * *

Captain Will Turner looked down at the scene with fond amusement. At his side, Henry O'Brian, one of his passengers, was trying not to chuckle.

The Captain's smallest crewman was currently sleeping, curled into a tight, furry ball. Mr. O'Brian's daughter, Mary, was holding the cat. She was also asleep, tightly curled on one of the spare sails.

"This won't be a problem?" Mr. O'Brian asked.

Will chuckled. "No. We can replace the sail later. It might slow us down a bit, but here, no one will care." Will sighed. "And this does help your daughter."

"I'm sorry for how she's behaved."

Will shook his head. "Don't be. This is horrible for anyone. For a child, it's worse. She's lucky you're here, Mr. O'Brian. We've picked up children whose parents were nowhere nearby."

"Why do you do this?"

"It's my Duty," Will said. "I have to do this or the consequences will be… unpleasant, for myself and my crew."

Bill Turner, Will's father and helmsman, was approaching. "That would be putting it mildly, Captain."

"Is there a problem, Mr. Turner?" Will asked.

"Maccus sent me to get a replacement sail. He didn't know you were already getting one."

Will laughed. "Tell Mr. Maccus that the sail is currently being used as bedding. We'll replace the fore topsail later." Bill looked down and smiled. Will grinned. "Actually, I'll tell him."

He headed back on deck. His passenger, who had been searching for Mary when Will headed down to the sail locker, followed him. "You were very kind when you got us on board, Captain."

He glanced at the other man. "Children need reassurance, especially the children we ferry."

"Is that why you have a cat on board?" Bill, who was behind the man, snorted.

Will smiled. "I have a cat on board because my predecessor got fed up with him and made him part of the crew. Cap didn't want to leave. He seems to like the children and they like him, so I let him keep them calm."

O'Brian smiled. "Were you a father before you ended up here? You seem to understand children."

Will smiled. "I only became Captain seven years ago, Mr. O'Brian," he said. "I had just married."

"I'm sorry, Captain."

"I have a son about your daughter's age," Will continued. "William loves Cap."

"Cap?"

"The cat," Will explained. "The crew named him."

Will headed up to the main deck, leaving his passenger behind. "Don't worry about the topsail, Mr. Maccus," Will said when he found his first mate. "We'll replace it in a while."

"Aye Captain," Maccus said, fairly confused.

"Currently, our youngest passenger is asleep on top of the replacement," Will explained.

Maccus suppressed a grin. "And you don't want to wake her?"

"She's finally calm," Will replied. It was a perfect day for sailing; unsurprising considering they were in the land of the dead and heading for the place where their passengers would get off.

It was always smooth sailing in these waters. Will was grateful for that. It made things much easier if their sometimes troublesome passengers weren't buffeted by bad weather.

He glanced around the deck, but everything seemed to be going well. He headed for the helm. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He needed to know what was wrong, or about to go wrong. He reached the helm and placed his hand on the rail next to the helm. A second later, he knew what was wrong, and he laughed briefly. The topsail needed to be replaced.

"As soon as our passenger wakes up, _Dutchman_," Will said.

His ship protested. He smiled wryly. They might be bound so closely that he was the ship and she was a part of him, but that didn't mean that they always agreed. "I'm not going to wake her up. She's just now calmed down."

The sails rippled. "I don't particularly care. You can wait. You're nearly three hundred years old. I'd think you'd have learned patience."

He grinned at her indignant response. He'd pay for that later. The _Dutchman_ rolled, as though the waters were far less calm then they actually were.

Hadras cried out in shock and Jimmylegs cursed.

Will scowled. "Enough, _Dutchman_. You're going to have to wait."

The ship steadied. Maccus glanced at him. "Captain, what's going on?"

"She's none too pleased with me right now," Will said. He shook his head. "But she's just going to have to wait."

The ship rocked again, and Will scowled. "Why can't I have normal problems when a sail needs to be replaced?" he asked. He noticed Maccus and Bill exchange glances. "Don't answer that," he said. "I know why."

Will rubbed his forehead. He could feel a headache coming on.

Cap darted out of the hold and toward him. Will looked up as Miss O'Brian followed him. The _Dutchman_ rocked once, and Will knew she was feeling pleased.

"Captain, should we get the sail?" Bill asked.

Will closed his eyes. "Yes," he said. Cap jumped on to his shoulder and wrapped his tail around Will's neck. "Cap, I've told you to stop doing that," Will said as he pried the tail off.

The cat meowed. Will looked down as someone tugged on the scarf wrapped around his waist.

He knelt down. "What is it, Miss O'Brian?" he asked.

"Captain Will, are we almost to the place you're taking us?"

Will nodded. "We are, Miss O'Brian."

"Can Cap come with me when we leave?"

Despite himself, Will laughed. "That's up to him, Miss O'Brian."

Cap looked at the lass and then rubbed his head against Will's ear. Will smiled. "I think that means he wants to stay."

Cap mewed in answer.

Miss O'Brian sighed. "Are you sure, Captain Will? He'd like it with me."

Will smiled. "I'm sure, Miss O'Brian. It's up to Cap."

She pouted at him. Her big blue eyes filled with tears. He couldn't help but smile. "Don't try it, missy," he scolded. "My wife is better at that then you are."

Cap mewed in agreement.

She switched tactics and smiled up at him, tears forgotten. "Can I play with Cap some more?"

Will glanced at the cat. Cap jumped down and started to weave around the girl's legs.

Will smiled slightly. "Go on then. I have things to do." Resolutely, he turned to watch as his crew replaced the fore topsail.

His hand returned to the railing. His ship was still irritated with him. But that wouldn't last. They were bound to each other, in a way no one could understand. He grimaced. She really was quite upset.

He'd just have to deal with it.

* * *

I'm so, so sorry it's been so long since I posted a Lighter Moment. I got caught up in other projects, not the least of them schoolwork. But here's this one, even if it has been three months since I last posted a Lighter Moment.


	17. A Bit of Payback

Payback

A Bit of Payback

Author: immortaljedi aka jedipati

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Nope. I wish I did. That would take care of the cash flow problem.

Characters: Will, Crew of the _Dutchman_, a few special guests

Rating: PG

Summary: Will and a guest get a little bit of payback on someone who really deserves it.

Author's Note: Another month and a half between stories. _cringe_ Sorry folks. And as always, I must thank my wonderful and talented beta, **arquenniel**.

* * *

They had been picking up souls for nearly three weeks now. Every hour or so, they would run across another boat, or a small group of boats.

Captain William Turner was there to meet every soul they picked up, to offer them a chance to serve on the _Flying Dutchman_, and calm them down if need be.

This time around, they seemed to be picking up mostly sailors and marines.

Captain Turner helped an old man up on deck. Bootstrap Bill Turner frowned at the man. For some reason, the old sailor made him uneasy. However, he was too far away to hear anything the man might say.

The man had a long beard, and had probably been either a merchant or pirate captain when he'd died. He looked around the ship silently, and didn't even speak when Captain Turner asked if he wanted to serve. The old man simply shook his head slowly.

Will nodded and smiled. He said something to the man, who blinked at him in surprise.

Will shrugged but didn't have time to say anything more.

"Captain! Another boat! Two points to starboard!"

"Alter course, Mr. Turner!" Captain Turner called back. "Take your heading from Mr. Clanker!"

"Aye Captain!"

Bootstrap returned his attention to the business of sailing the ship. They came up to the boat and the Captain hauled the soul aboard.

The Captain spoke with the man, who straightened haughtily. "If you think, Turner, that I will do anything of the sort, you are a fool."

All activity on board stopped, as everyone, crew and passengers alike, turned to see just who would speak to the Captain like that.

Bootstrap didn't immediately recognize the man in the fancy outfit, but Maccus did. "Beckett!" he snarled.

Bootstrap gasped sharply, and grabbed someone to take the wheel. He wasn't going to let his son deal with Beckett alone.

Beckett, for his part, was smirking.

Captain Turner straightened. "You are in no position to speak like that to anyone, Mr. Beckett." He smiled slowly. "And it is Captain Turner."

"And I am Lord Beckett."

The Captain's smile widened. "Not anymore. You, Mr. Beckett, are simply a dead soul, one I will be ferrying to your well deserved fate."

Beckett snorted. "You are nothing more than an upstart son of a pirate, Turner, and I have won. Everyone here is dead. It is about time that your lawbreaking ways have ended. And now I demand that you call me by my title. I will be treated as I deserve, as a leader in the Company, and as a British Lord."

"My father was a pirate, yes," Captain Turner said, remarkably calmly. "And I and my crew are not living. But you, Mr. Beckett, have not won. I am still Captain, and this is the _Flying Dutchman_, Mr. Beckett. But you should be grateful that I will not treat you as you deserve." His smile turned nasty. "Unfortunately, what you deserve is to be thrown in the Locker, tormented day and night by that which you fear most. But the Locker is gone, and so I will simply take you to World's End."

Beckett was gaping at the Captain as Bootstrap reached them. Captain Turner glanced at Bootstrap. "Mr. Turner, Mr. Maccus, please escort our guest to the brig."

"Aye Captain," Bootstrap said.

Before they could grab him, Beckett scowled. "I won't stand for this kind of treatment!"

"And why not, Mr. Beckett?" the Captain asked. Bootstrap smirked slightly. Apparently, the Captain enjoyed stripping Beckett of all the titles he'd held in life. "You're nothing more then a passenger, a particularly unruly and unwelcome one."

Behind the Captain, the old sailor was watching, a strange, small smile on his face.

When Beckett shook Bill's hands off, the old sailor hauled back and punched Beckett.

Will blinked at the old man in shock, then down at Beckett, who was now sprawled across the deck.

Bootstrap chuckled. "I rather think he deserved that."

At that, Will laughed. "I suppose if any of us have the right to punch him like that, it would be you," he told the old man. Bootstrap frowned at his son for a moment. Will smiled slightly and shook his head.

Maccus hauled Beckett back up. "'Tis a shame that the split lip will be gone in an hour."

"By then, we'll be near World's End, Mr. Maccus," Will said, relaxing slightly. "We'll not deal with Beckett long."

"I will…" Bootstrap covered Beckett's mouth. The Captain rolled his eyes, but gestured for them to get a move on.

Once he'd returned, he took over on the wheel again. Will had relaxed and was watching the men in the rigging idly. Most of the crewmen were giving him odd looks, but he was ignoring them.

Bill sighed, but five years crewing under his son had taught him that Will sometimes didn't feel like explaining things to his crew.

The rest of the trip to World's End went without much trouble, though there had been one moment when two of the passengers nearly got into a fight. Apparently, the French sailor didn't like the British Marine, and wasn't afraid to say so.

Bill didn't want to know why they were fighting so close to their destination.

Finally, the long, seemingly empty dock appeared. The crew moved quickly to get the souls of their passengers to the dock. Bill knew that the passengers saw whatever their fate was, since some went joyfully, others went with expressions full of fear. But only a few refused completely.

Generally, if that happened, the Captain would eye them for a few minutes. Some he allowed to join the crew. Others he simply ordered off his ship.

Finally, the only passengers on board were the old man and Beckett. Maccus brought Beckett back on deck and shoved him toward the gangplank.

Beckett looked out at the dock and beyond it, and balked. "If you think that I will willingly walk toward that, Turner, you are even more of a simpleton then I had believed."

The Captain sighed. "And if you think I will let you join my crew, you are a fool. Get off my ship."

Beckett scowled at the Captain. Before he could say anything else, the old man stomped up and grabbed Beckett's arm. "Anything ye see there, Beckett, ye deserve," he said as he dragged Beckett toward the dock.

Bootstrap felt his jaw drop as he recognized the voice.

The only one who appeared unsurprised was Will.

"He's right," the Captain said. "You only get what you deserve from your life, Beckett. Now get off my ship." The last sentence was snarled in a tone Bootstrap had never heard from his son before.

Beckett looked ready to argue, but the old man dragged him off and onto the dock.

Will watched closely until they actually set foot on the dock. Then he gave the order to raise the gangplank. Beckett tried to step back on the ship, but the old man held him back.

Will nodded to the old man as they cast off. The old man smiled sadly, and headed down the dock to whatever fate awaited him.

Bootstrap could only guess what he saw. Bootstrap grinned briefly when he saw that the old man was still dragging a protesting Beckett along.

Then they both disappeared.

Will nodded and sighed in relief. "Thank God that's over. Now I can tell everyone Beckett is getting what he deserves."

"Captain… the old man…" Maccus trailed off.

Will shook his head. "He was behaving himself," he said. "I saw no need to stick him in the brig." Will sighed. "Enough on that. We are needed off the coast of Italy."

Will looked around. "All hands, prepare for a transfer!"

Bootstrap sighed. Will wasn't going to talk about it, again.

Will nodded at Bootstrap and they dove.

Bootstrap watched as his son leaned into the rush of water, smiling.

* * *

So, cookies to anyone who can tell me who the old man who punched Beckett is. Not that I didn't make it all kinds of obvious…


	18. Ice

Bill Turner frowned as the Flying Dutchman dove

Author: immortaljedi aka jedipati

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC

Characters: Bill, Captain, crew  
Rating: PG  
Summary: It's cold. Very cold. The Captain doesn't like it when the ropes freeze.  
Author's Note: As always, I must thank my wonderful and talented beta, **arquenniel**.

* * *

Bill Turner frowned as the _Flying Dutchman_ dove. Based on what Captain Jones had said, they were heading for Cape Horn.

Bill continued to work as the ship "sailed" through the water. Not a one of them understood how the _Dutchman_ traveled underwater, except perhaps the Captain.

But thanks to that way of travel, they would reach the Horn in just over two days.

Bill knew why they were heading for the Cape, of course. They generally spent a week or two down there during the Southern Winter. They often found wrecks where they could find salvage, though few survivors.

Still, Bill didn't like it. The rest of the crew complained the entire time about the cold, which Bill didn't feel at all. He just didn't like spending nearly twenty four hours in night or twilight, especially when the moon was out.

At least they should get some good salvage out of this, which would be useful at the next shore leave.

For two days, they traveled under the water, and Bill watched as the marine life changed around them. A pod of whales paced them for a while. Shortly after the whales left, a shark eyed them hopefully. Bill laughed as Cap the cat eyed the shark hopefully in return.

The shark outweighed Bill, and Cap wanted to attack it. Luckily, it wandered off before there were any problems.

The Kraken followed for a while before turning with a parting shot about cold water.

The crew had had to be very careful about laughing, since there wasn't any way for her to know how funny her comment really was.

In any case, the trip was mostly uneventful, and they headed for the surface soon after reaching the Horn.

Several members of the crew protested loudly as soon as they were out of the water. Based on what they were saying, it was cold.

Bill sighed and just tightened the line he was working on. He didn't notice the cold.

Bill shook his head and returned to work. Because he was the only one who didn't feel the cold, he was the first to notice the problem. "Ah… Captain? How cold is it?"

Captain Jones looked at him, startled. "Ye're not one ta complain about the cold, Mr. Turner."

"I'm not complainin' Captain. I'm askin'."

The Captain considered for a moment. "Fairly cold," he finally said. "Why do you ask?"

Swearing from Hadras interrupted them. Bill looked at the other crewman, trying not to smile. "The ropes are starting to freeze." He said wryly.

"The ropes are…" The Captain looked up, taking in ship for a moment. "We're covered in sea water. Sea water doesn't freeze easily!"

Bill nodded. Captain Jones snarled. "Fine."

They dove again. Bill slumped as they dove far enough down to lose the moonlight.

The ice coating the ropes cracked and fell away. The Captain scowled and narrowed his eyes. "We're heading ta the graveyard," he said.

Bill nodded, though the Captain hadn't been telling him specifically. "The graveyard" was the crew's name for an area a lot of ships went down. They could, if they were careful, generally find a lot on the sunken ships. Maccus rationalized that it made sense to salvage what they could. It did no one any good on the bottom of the ocean.

Bill grumbled a bit. This time of year was one of the few times that he appreciated the Aztec curse. Even if it did highlight the differences between himself and his crewmates, at least he didn't feel the cold.

He did enjoy the increasingly creative complaints from his crewmates, though. One day, someday, he hoped to join in.

He shrugged and waited. The cold would be there next year, and the year after. He had time.

* * *

This was a short one, but there you go. Please let me know what you think!


	19. Second Meeting

* * *

This story takes place one year after AWE

Author: immortaljedi aka jedipati

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Nope. None of them.

Characters: Will, Crew of the _Dutchman_, a few special guests

Rating: PG

Summary: Will talks with someone he'd last met before he became Captain.

Author's Note: This story takes place one year after AWE. Will is Captain, the crew has mostly remained the same, and they are doing their duty. What happens when Leviathan finds them?

This is a sequel to a previous Lighter Moment, "Leviathan Speaking." Oh, yes; it's also a minor AU. Nothing major, but the Kraken survived AWE.

And as always, I must thank my wonderful and talented beta, arquenniel.

* * *

Captain Will Turner shook his head as he glanced at his first mate, Maccus. "There's something following us," he said.

"Captain?" Maccus asked.

Will shook his head. "I'm not sure, Maccus. It's not dolphins."

Maccus chuckled, no doubt remembering the time the pod of dolphins had paced them for a few days. Will had been aware as soon as the lovely creatures had come within a few hundred feet and had given orders to let them be.

"They'd already be dancing in our wake if it was dolphins," Will continued. "No, this is bigger. I don't think it's a whale, however."

"Odd," Maccus said. "Could it be Leviathan?" he asked.

Will frowned. "Leviathan. Why is that name familiar?"

"You met her during your first time on the _Dutchman_," Maccus said.

"The Kraken," Will remembered. "I wasn't aware that she was still around. I thought Beckett killed her."

"Captain Jones got word before he was ordered to kill her, and had her hide for as long as possible."

"That's good," Will said, relieved.

Maccus looked at him. "She destroyed two ships out from under you, Captain."

"Aye, but in the first case I had just stolen the key. In the second case, she was trying to find Jack," he shrugged. "I don't blame her; no more then I blame the rest of you for what happened."

"Oh."

"She talked to me, during that first attack," Will said. "I didn't respond."

"Too shocked?"

"Too terrified."

Maccus laughed.

"But I did regret my strategy aboard the _Pearl_. I know it hurt her."

"That was your strategy?" Maccus said. "We watched it- it was brilliant. It certainly allowed you to escape."

"Yes," Will said. "It did. Well, if it is Leviathan, she's welcome to visit. I need to apologize if nothing else. But she probably doesn't want to see me."

_I have been listening. And I accept your apology, Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_._

Will just barely avoided jumping. His crew looked up. "Leviathan?" Clanker asked hopefully.

_It is good to see you all again. What has happened? How did you become Captain Turner? I last saw you leaving the _Black Pearl_._

"It is a long story, m'lady," Will said gravely. "Palifico, if you could take the helm, please. You have more practice keeping us on course when the Kraken is around then I do." As soon as they were going slow enough, the Kraken surged out of the water and draped her tentacles over the deck and the lower rigging.

_I have missed this,_ she admitted.

Will smiled softly. "I am sorry that my strategy caused you harm on the _Pearl_," he said.

She waved a nearby tentacle at him before wrapping it around him, holding him loosely but firmly. _You were trying to survive, young Captain. I don't blame you for that._

"Thank you," Will said. "Would that more humans felt the same."

_Survival in the waters is harsh. Only the fast, the strong, the smart survive,_ Leviathan said. _You were all three. And yet you were willing to die to allow others to live._

Will nodded. Several crewmen looked over. "What does she mean?" Bill Turner asked.

Will sighed. "We rigged a net full of explosives. I got caught when we were hoisting it up, but I ordered Elizabeth to shoot anyway."

Bill winced.

_How did you become Captain?_

Will shifted slightly. The tentacle wrapped around him shifted as well. He closed his eyes. He didn't like to think of those crazy moments when he'd become Captain. He didn't remember half of it; not even stabbing the heart. But the shock of losing his heart had been clear, as had feeling of the _Dutchman_ becoming a part of him. He'd awoken as soon as his heart was in the chest, as soon as it became clear to the _Dutchman_ that he was the new Captain.

"Captain Jones stabbed me," Will started, staring off into the memories. "I don't remember much after that, but I know Jack- Jack Sparrow, yes, he's back from the Locker- guided my hand as I stabbed the heart." He blinked and looked at Leviathan. "And here I am."

_You have returned to what Captain Jones was doing when I first met him._ Leviathan said. _You are guiding those who die at sea._

"I am. We are," Will said.

_That is good. The men who die at sea are not like sea creatures. They do not know where to go. I take as many as I can to the Locker, but they are still lost and cannot find their way from there._

"So that's how they got there," Will muttered. "Thank you, m'lady."

_There are many there, still. And there are many in the seas of the living, where they do not belong and they scare the fish away._

"I know," Will sighed. "And we have more added every day. I hope to have them all taken to where they are supposed to go by the end of the first ten years." He sighed again.

"Ten years, Captain?" Maccus said. "I'd think it would take a hundred."

"I hope not."

Jimmylegs approached them. "Captain, Koleniko says that the wind's shifting."

Will nodded. "Aye, but it won't keep," he said. "We'll hold course, and the wind will shift back in an hour."

"Aye, Captain."

_You kept the same crew?_

"For the most part," Will said. "There were a few who wished to leave, and I allowed them to go. But most of them stayed on."

_Wouldn't that make things tense? _

Will laughed. "Oh, you have no idea," he said. "That was almost as bad as the months leading up to my wedding. But really, I was very new to this, and I didn't need to find a new crew as well. If they wanted to stay, I let them."

Leviathan released him and then tapped him lightly on the back of his head with the tentacle. Will smiled at the gesture. _Most men would have not allowed his former enemies to remain on the same ship with him._

Will shrugged. "It has worked out, luckily." He said. He looked up, frowning. He could feel a call. "Lady, I am sorry, but I am needed near Jamaica. If we hurry, we might get there before all of them have died."

_Then go, Captain Turner. I will see you again. And you can tell me what your first days as Captain were like._ She slid off the ship.

"Do I have to?" he yelled, laughing. He turned to his crew. "You heard me, Palifico, Koleniko. Change course for Jamaica. Good thing that we're almost there. If we're lucky, we'll be able to get the survivors to Port Royal or Kingston."

"Aye Captain!" Koleniko replied, a smile on his face.

"All hands, prepare for a dive!" Will announced.

"Aye Captain!"

Will stepped forward and leaned against the rail near the wheel. "Take us down, Palifico." He caught just a glimpse of Leviathan before the water rushed around them and he returned to his duty.

* * *

I posted this today because it's the year anniversary of the first lighter moment, "A Minor Annoyance". At that time, I had no idea that I'd still be writing these a year later.

Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read and/or review these stories. Here's to another year!


	20. Paying Up

Paying Up

Paying Up

Author: immortaljedi aka jedipati

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Nope. None of them.

Characters: Captain Jones, crew

Rating: PG

Summary: Captain Jones loses a bet. He deals with the particularly humiliating forfeit.

Author's Note: This Lighter Moment- and it is a Lighter Moment-takes place sometime before Curse of the Black Pearl.

* * *

Captain Davy Jones paced back and forth his cabin as he waited. It had been two months since he'd lost a bet against Palifico, and they had finally found the necessary outfit for him to wear as he paid up. The crew was currently choosing the outfit for him. He'd been told not to help with this. For once, the Captain followed the orders of his crew. That was part of the wager.

Davy scowled as his first mate entered his cabin. Maccus was carrying the required outfit. Maccus was also trying not to smile.

Davy scowled at him and pointed at the desk. "Leave them there," he ordered.

Maccus did so, but then he paused. "Captain, I need…"

Davy sighed and rolled his eyes. "I will need some help with this."

To his credit, and likely because he knew that he'd end up in the brig if he did, Maccus didn't snicker or laugh.

Davy approached the pile with trepidation. He looked it over, and then turned to Maccus.

"The crew found the most humiliating out of the lot, did they not?"

Maccus shook his head. "Actually, Captain, it's the only one that we felt would fit."

Davy snorted as he looked over the pile of clothing. He noticed something and picked it up. He turned to Maccus. "Surely they don't expect…" he trailed off, unable to finish the thought. "This is beyond the pale."

Maccus closed his eyes. "The rest won't fit without it?" His response was partially a statement and partially a question.

The Captain just snorted and dropped the offending item back on the pile.

He stomped over to the bench near his organ. "I canna believe I agreed ta this." His accent, not light to begin with, grew even heavier. "I was sure I'd win th' bet." He took off his hat and set it on the bench.

He turned back around and caught Maccus' stunned expression. "Oh, it's not as if ye've never seen me without m' hat!"

"Uh, Captain, I haven't. I don't think anyone has," Maccus said.

Davy frowned, but dismissed that. It was only minor compared to what he had to do next. "Never mind that. Just help me get into this… getup."

"Aye Captain," Maccus said. Working as quickly as possible, mostly because Davy just wanted to get this over with, they had him ready to face the music. It took longer then they had expected.

Davy blamed the corset. Finally, he was dressed, and he glanced at the door. He grabbed his hat and settled it back on his head. "I noticed th' ye didn't find a hat in all that."

"No Captain," Maccus said. The first mate was trying very hard not to smile, but Davy could see his mouth twitching.

Davy glanced at his first mate. "I don't suppose ye can jus' tell the crew that ye saw me in this ridiculous getup."

Maccus did grin then, but Davy decided not to punish him. He'd end up having to punish the entire crew. That wasn't completely unattractive, if only because he would get revenge for this humiliation, but he did need them to help sail the ship.

Davy looked down at himself. Already, the bright pink of the dress he was wearing was fading and tarnishing. Well, that was something, anyway.

"Fine," he muttered. "Let's get this over with."

Unfortunately, he had to spend the day on deck, in this outfit. That was the terms of the bet. He stepped out of his cabin. Almost immediately, the crew focused on him. He heard several snickers from some of the less disciplined crewmen, but on the whole, the crew managed to restrain themselves.

Davy still scowled and stomped over to the wheel. He took over, and then glanced around. "Back ta work!" he snarled. "Mr. Clanker, Mr. Hadras, get those nets fixed. Mr. Turner, I want an inventory done…"

As he continued to issue orders, he started to feel a bit better. He was Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, and his crew had to obey him. Even if he was stuck wearing a dress (and all the accompanying garments) for the day, thanks to a lost bet.

* * *

End Note: As an explanation, a while back there was a certain drawing of Will that made its rounds through the potc fan communities. pktaxwench suggested that I write a story about Will in drag. I put it on the list of potential lighter moments, and sometime between then and now, it mutated into Captain Jones in drag. So, yes, pktaxwench's idea inspired this story.


	21. How did those get there?

How did those get there?

Characters: Captain Jones, Will Turner, the crew

Rating: PG

Summary: There are… rabbits. On the Dutchman. What the…?

Author's Note: Ok. This one is going to take some explanation. I originally wrote a double drabble based on a prompt from pktaxwench, namely "fluffy happy bunnies on the Dutchman!!" This is something of a joke between the two of us, but I wrote it.

Then I decided that this was a good candidate for a Lighter Moment fic. So… here we are. Oh, this is Mid DMC, btw. I like playing mortal Will Turner off the (relatively) immortal crew of the _Dutchman_. The contrast amuses me.

* * *

Will Turner was the first to find them. The mortal had been sent down to get cleaning supplies. He'd given Maccus an odd look when sent down, which most of the crew felt was somewhat justified. However, the mortal didn't know that they had to work hard to keep the ship as clean as it was.

"He'll learn," Clanker said softly to Bootstrap.

Bootstrap gave Clanker a sour look.

Turner came back up with a bucket and mop, but he was also carrying something else in his left hand.

"What's that, Will?" Bootstrap asked.

Turner glanced at his father, confused. "A rabbit," he said. "I found it in the bucket. And there's about half a dozen more down there."

"A… rabbit?"

Turner looked down at the brown ball of fluff he held. "Aye," he said. By this time, the rest of the crew on deck had noticed the rabbit.

"Why is there a bunch of rabbits on the _Dutchman_?" Turner asked. He handed the rabbit to Bootstrap, clearly trying to make sense of the whole thing.

Bootstrap definitely understood his confusion. He juggled the rabbit for a second until he had a good grip on it; then turned to Maccus. "Ah… I think we might have a problem."

"I can see that," Maccus responded. He took the rabbit with a sigh. "All of you, back to work. Clanker, show Turner how we have to mop the ship. I'm going to tell the Captain." The last sentence was very resigned.

He walked away, and Clanker, Turner, and Bootstrap heard him muttering as he went.

Turner glanced at Clanker. "I do know how to mop," he said.

Clanker laughed. "Not the way we have t' do it," he said. "Come on, lad, I'll show you what we need t' do."

* * *

Captain Davy Jones looked up at the tentative sounding knock. He sighed. When one of his crewmen knocked like that, it mean that something had gone wrong, or was about to go wrong, and they didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. "Come in!" he called.

Maccus entered, holding a… ball of fur?

"What on earth?" Davy asked.

"Turner- the lad- found it in the cleaning supplies. It's a rabbit."

Davy blinked and looked down at it. "How did a rabbit get in the cleaning supplies?" he asked. This was a new one. He'd never had rabbits aboard before. And with good reason. He was allergic to rabbit fur.

Maccus looked just as confused. "The lad said there were more down there."

Davy's eyes widened. "More rabbits," he said. He sighed and closed his eyes. "No, this is not something I want to deal with. Maccus, get a few of the crew to… do something about it."

Maccus looked down at the rabbit, which was starting to kick and squirm. "What should we do?" he asked.

Davy stared at him. "How did you catch that one?" he asked. "Do the same with the others. And keep them in a crate. I don't care. I just don't want rabbits on my ship!"

"The mortal caught it," Maccus said, still staring helplessly at the rabbit. He had no clue how to deal with rabbits.

"Then have him tell you how you did it!" Davy snarled. "Now get to work!"

Maccus fled, taking the rabbit with him.

Davy watched him go. He snorted and turned to his organ. "Rabbits. How the hell did rabbits get on board?" He sneezed twice, and hoped Maccus didn't hear. He wasn't going to go out there until all the rabbits were gone.

* * *

Will looked up as the first mate stopped in front of him. Will was fairly certain the man's name was Maccus. "How did you catch this?" the man asked, holding out the rabbit.

Will looked down at it. "I… picked it up," he said. "It was sitting in the bucket."

"Good," the first mate said. "And you're going to help me get the rest of them."

Will sighed and closed his eyes, but nodded. It wasn't like he had a choice.

Will headed back down below, grabbing a lantern as he did so. It was unlit, so he stopped to light it. It was then that he became aware that the first mate and his father were following him.

He looked at them. Bill shrugged and smiled at him. "I just want to see what all the fuss is about."

"So do I," Will muttered. "It's just rabbits."

"That we have no idea how they got on the ship," Maccus said. "Or even survived for as long as they did."

"Unless they're from the shipwreck last night," Bill said.

Will shrugged. "I didn't see any when I was over there," he offered.

"Odd," Maccus said.

Will snorted quietly. As if anything was truly weird on the _Flying Dutchman_. The ship and crew seemed to be created out of weird and unearthly things. Rabbits just didn't seem to qualify, not to Will.

* * *

This was not how he had expected the day to go.

He'd expected another day of backbreaking work; instead, he'd had to catch rabbits. Which was hard in its own way, mostly because they'd had to make sure that there were no more. Though, he'd left the full search to the _Dutchman_'s crew, since they knew the ship much better then he did. But when one was found, the crewmen arranged for him to be the one to catch it.

Captain Jones hadn't been seen outside his cabin all day; though Will thought he'd heard the Captain sneeze, when Will had passed by the door carrying one of the furry little invaders.

Will stared at the crate the rabbits had been placed in. There were ten in total, the seven from stores, two in the crew quarters and one that Clanker had found in the brig. No one was sure how it had gotten in there, since the door to the brig had been securely closed and it was a large rabbit, too big to have fit through the bars. Will had given his father a long look and reminded him that the crew of the _Dutchman_ could travel through solid objects.

Bootstrap had retorted with the fact that the rabbits were not crew.

Now, most of the crew and Will were staring at the rabbit crate. "Now what do we do with them?" Bootstrap asked.

Other crewmen shrugged.

Will smiled slowly. "Does the _Dutchman_ have a galley?"

* * *

Here's the original drabble. As you can see, it's somewhat similar to the first few paragraphs.

It was Will Turner who found them first. The boy had been sent down to get cleaning supplies. He came back up with the mop and bucket, but he also carried something else. "What's that Will?" Bootstrap asked.

Will turned a confused glance at his father. "A rabbit," he said. "I found it in the bucket. And there's about half a dozen more down there."

"A… rabbit?"

Will nodded. He set the bucket and mop down, and then handed the rabbit to his father.

By this time, the rest of the crew on deck had noticed the rabbit.

"Why is there a bunch of rabbits on the Dutchman?" Will asked.

Bootstrap definitely understood his confusion. He juggled the rabbit for a second until he had a good grip on it; then turned to Maccus. "Ah… I think we might have a problem."

Maccus looked at the rabbit in his hands. "I'll go tell the Captain," he said, resigned. "Back to work."

He took the rabbit, and the crew could hear him muttering about rabbits and how on earth… as he walked away.

"I wasn't sure if that was normal or not," Will whispered to Bootstrap.

"No, rabbits are not normal."

* * *

Oh yes- Happy New Year everyone!


	22. A Family Affair

A Family Affair

Characters: Davy Jones, Bootstrap Bill, Will

Rating: PG

Summary: The Turner family has an unexpected ancestor. AU!

* * *

Davy Jones waited just until he was sure the mess from the fallen cannon would get cleaned up, and then started searching for Bill Turner.

No doubt Will Turner would be with the other man. Davy sighed as he located the part of the ship Bill was in and stepped into the rail to travel to him. He didn't want any of the other crewmen to know that he was looking for the Turners.

Davy pulled out of the wall just as Bill was finishing a sentence. "…away."

"Not without…" Will started.

"There you are," Davy said calmly.

Bill turned, mildly startled but not surprised, but Will looked shocked. He shoved something back into his belt and turned to face Davy. For a second, Davy saw the fear in the boy's gaze before a mask slammed down and his face went expressionless.

Inwardly, Davy cursed. "Mr. Turner, take young Master Turner to my cabin- without letting anyone else know."

Bill nodded and took Will's arm. "Brace yourself, Will," he said.

"Oh not again," Will grumbled as he was pulled into the wall.

Davy smirked and headed down to the storage area. Once he had what he needed, he stepped into the wall.

Will was just recovering as Davy stepped through the wall next to him.

Davy double checked, but the door to his cabin was closed. Good.

Will carefully created some distance between them while he was distracted, but Davy wasn't upset about that. He was pleased with how discretely the boy had done so, however, by making it look like he was interested in the large organ that dominated the room.

"Sit down, Master Turner," Davy said.

Will turned to face him. Whatever he was going to say vanished as he saw what Davy was carrying.

He sat down on the organ bench. Bill went over and took the linens and bottle of whiskey from Davy and set them down next to him. "Shirt and waistcoat off, Will," he said.

Will glanced at him, then at Davy. Reluctantly, he took off his waistcoat, then pulled off the tattered remnants of his shirt.

Davy had to struggle not to react as he saw the five lash marks on Will's back. Luckily, they didn't look too bad, though they were still bleeding.

Bill wasn't so restrained. He gently placed his hand on Will's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Will," he said softly

"It's not your fault," Will said. Bill winced, probably at the emphasis Will used on the third word.

Davy thought it was justified. "Oh, aye, it wasn't his fault," Davy said.

Will hissed as Bill pressed a whiskey-soaked linen against one of the wounds.

"This will hurt."

"Now you warn me," Will grumbled. The lad glanced back at Davy.

Davy nodded once. The lad was too tense. "It's fairly obvious that you do not remember," Davy said. "If you did, you would have told me your name as soon as I asked you what you were doing on that ship. It would have saved a lot of trouble. I suppose I should just be glad that Bill recognized you."

Will tilted his head but didn't look back at him. "I don't understand," he said.

Bill sighed. "Do you remember the stories I used to tell you?"

Will snorted. He gasped as the movement pressed his back against Bill's hand. "Which ones? You told me lots of stories when you were in port."

"The ones about our family," Bill said.

Will frowned. "I don't think that really has anything to do with…"

"It has everything to do with this," Bill said.

Will stiffened and set his jaw. "Then perhaps you should tell me the stories again."

Davy sighed. He recognized that stubborn obstinacy. Though, to be fair, the lad had no reason not to act as difficult as possible without being rude enough to earn another punishment.

At least, in the boy's mind.

Things were never what they really appeared to be.

Bill sighed. "I'm not sure we have enough time to tell all the stories. Suffice to say, our ancestry is… not normal."

Will didn't move. "I learned that when I learned my father was a pirate," he said.

Bill flinching slightly, though Will didn't notice.

Davy sighed. "He doesn't mean it like that, lad," he said.

This time, Will did move, turning to look at him. "Any why would you know our family history?" he challenged. "From what I've seen, you don't seem too interested in your crewmen."

Davy frowned. He couldn't let that go unchallenged. "You know nothing about me, boy," he said.

The boy clenched his fists but didn't say anything.

Davy sighed. "This is not going well," he said.

Bill sighed. "Will, relax. It's not helping your back."

Will didn't say anything, but Davy watched as he consciously forced his muscles to relax. Davy rubbed his forehead before rolling his eyes.

Bill glanced at Davy before he returned his attention to Will's back. "I'm almost done, Will," he said.

Will nodded. "How bad is it," he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not as bad as it would have been if Jimmylegs had done it," Davy said. "Which is why I had Bill do it."

"And yet, I did nothing to deserve it," Will said.

"The cat was out of the bag," Bill said. "You should know that punishment must be given if that happens. And if the bosun had done it, you'd probably be unable to move right now. You might even have been forced to join the crew just to keep from dying."

Will shook his head. "No," he said. "I'd rather die."

"Thankfully, it didn't come to that," Davy said.

Bill finished wrapping the linen around his torso. "I think that will do for now," he said. "It's not the best job, but it's not something we normally need to do here, so I'm out of practice."

Will shrugged. "Better then nothing," he said.

He pulled on his shirt and waistcoat again and turned to face them.

Davy nodded. "This is going to take some explaining," he said.

Will merely lifted an eyebrow. "I see nothing to explain."

Bill sighed. Davy studied his crewman for a moment. "Perhaps it would be better from you."

"My mother was a sea nymph, Will, the daughter of the sea goddess Calypso, and her then-mortal lover, Davy Jones," Bill said bluntly.

Davy rolled his eyes. He hadn't meant for Bill to just drop the topic on Will like that.

Will stood up abruptly, and stared at his father. "You've gone mad," he finally said. "And you expect me to believe… to think…"

Davy laughed. "Oh, I assure you, Will, he is my grandson."

"Do not call me that, Captain Jones," Will turned on him. "I am no family of yours."

He turned and stalked away from them. He was smart enough not to try to go out the door, at least. He stopped by the line of windows near the door.

Bill got up and followed him over. "You are, Will," he said.

Will glared at him. "I am supposed to believe that a man who ordered me whipped- you, I'll forgive, since the alternative was worse- that the man who ordered it for no reason is my great-grandfather?"

Davy sighed. The lad wasn't his crew, so he couldn't simply order him to listen… but he carried the sea's power.

Davy looked him straight in the eye. He began focusing on the power that they shared. "You can choose to believe it or not, William," he said. "But you are part of my family."

Will glared at him, but something in his expression changed.

"So, say I actually believe you- what does this mean?" Will asked.

Despite his words and tone, which were both harsh and disbelieving, Davy knew that he was starting to believe them.

Davy sighed. "It means little- except that we must contrive a way for you to get off the _Dutchman_."

Will stared at him. "You certainly seemed to want me to stay here before," he pointed out cautiously.

"Oh, aye, you've a power in you that I don't want to leave for… others of the sea to get their hands on, but now th' I know th' you're my great-grandson, I'm not going t' keep you here. And before you ask, Bill's part o' my crew because he wanted t' hide from Barbossa."

Will narrowed his eyes. "I see," he said.

"I think we can arrange for you to steal one of the longboats and escape. Perhaps in a day or so, to give you a chance to heal somewhat and make it more believable," Davy said.

Will frowned in thought. "You're serious," he said.

"Oh yes," Davy said. "And I think a visit to Sparrow is in order. To try to trade my own family to pay for his debt? He went too far."

Will didn't say anything. Bill looked up. "I think we can make it so I help him. A stay in the brig wouldn't be too bad."

Will looked at him in shock.

Davy snorted. "Aye, and that's something ye would do. Very well. Will, I don't have to tell you to keep this quiet. If anyone finds this out, they'd be able to use you as leverage against me."

Will nodded. "I can keep a secret," he said. "But I will tell…"

"No one," Bill said. "Absolutely no one."

"I am not keeping this a secret from my fiancée."

Davy frowned at him. "Do you really trust this girl?"

"With my life," Will said.

Davy snorted. "You wouldn't listen to me if I told you not to, so I don't see the point in trying to stop you. But don't be surprised if it turns out she doesn't want ye after ye tell her."

Will snorted. "She didn't care that I was the son of a pirate or that I was from the lower class. I don't think she'll care that my family is…" he cut himself off.

Davy sighed again. "Mr. Turner, go ahead and take Master Turner back to the hold. I suspect someone is going to wonder where you two are soon. And take the rest of the linens with you. That will serve as a useful alibi."

"Aye, Captain," Bill said with a grin. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and the linins, and handed them both to Will.

Will juggled them for a moment before he got them settled.

Bill grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the wall.

"Oh, I really hate…" they went through the wall before Will could finish his complaint.

Davy smiled and sat back down on the organ bench. Who would have thought it? The mortal was Will. Davy and Bill had both thought he was dead, so Davy hadn't been looking for him. But he seemed to have grown up into a strong lad, and smart, except for the fact that he insisted on falling in love.

But something would have to be done about Sparrow. Davy shrugged. Once Will escaped, he could just claim that Sparrow hadn't been able to deliver the 100 souls- or hadn't been able to deliver the one Davy had wanted.

Yes, that would work nicely. And then he'd be able to shanghai Sparrow. Perhaps he could make sure that the _Pearl_ found her way into Will's hands as well. It'd be a fitting payment from Sparrow for what he did to Will.

Yes, that would work. Davy began to play once again. For once, he was in a good mood. It was nice to see another one of his descendants making his way through the world.

* * *

Before you ask, I have no idea where this one came from, but I wrote it in the hopes of getting this crazy idea out of my brain. It doesn't seem to be working. Expect a longer story with the same premise (Davy Jones is Bill's grandfather) sometime soon. (Yes, this is the plot bunny that I've been complaining about on my livejournal.)

Um. I hope you enjoyed the idea, weird as it is. The plot bunny centers of my brain have gone nuts. This is actually one of the not-quite-as-weird ideas I've had lately. The really weird ideas don't even make it to outline format.


End file.
